Plan B
by nala guerrero
Summary: James y Lily no se conocen. Él tiene un perfecto plan de vida:amigos, amor, dinero... Y ella tiene su propio plan, mas simple pero igual de eficaz. Sin embargo el destino querrá que los caminos de estos dos desconocidos se crucen, alterando su organizado plan de vida y obligándolos a improvisar. A recurrir al plan B: Soportarse mutuamente sin llegar a matarse en el proceso...
1. Solo queria una cosa ¡Alcohol! (1)

**.Plan B.**

_**Capítulo 1: Solo quería una cosa… ¡Alcohol!**_

_**Parte 1**_

_**(Lily)**_

Solté un gemido. La cabeza me martilleaba, la boca me sabía a la suela de una deportiva sudada y, en lugar de estómago, tenía una fosa putrefacta. Intente flexionar las rodillas, con la absurda idea de que todo mejoraría, y mi trasero rozó el costado de algo... o alguien. Su piel era cálida y…

¡Alto! ¡Nooooooo!

Abrí de golpe el ojo que no tenía hundido en la almohada; un desalmado rayo de luz se filtro entre las cortinas e ilumino mi soso sujetador blanco, que estaba sobre la alfombra de una cama que no era _mi cama_. Tranquilidad, nada de pánico. Todo tiene su explicación, tal vez...tal vez yo...yo...

Uno de los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puestos la noche anterior llamo mi atención, o lo que restaba de ella, al sobresalir por debajo de una camisa de hombre.

¡Por favor, por favor, que pertenezcan a Alice, que sea de ella, que sea de ella!

Hundí la cara en la almohada desesperada. ¿Y si no era de ella? ¡Claro que era de ella, debía serlo! ¿Verdad? Pero, y si... ¿Y si pertenecía a...?

¡No, no podía ser! Había llamado a Alice, mucho antes de perder el sentido de la vergüenza, para que me recogiese; esa camisa debía ser de ella. Alice siempre fue rara, seguro que ahora le había dado por la ropa ancha y masculina. Si, seguro que era eso...

...Debía serlo

Un muslo me rozó el trasero, y mis atrofiadas alarmas se dispararon. Parecía sumamente musculoso, sin duda se trataba del muslo de alguien que hacia deporte, mucho deporte. Alice no hacia deporte, no voluntariamente.

Mi estomago protesto de forma desagradable. Volví a abrir un ojo y gruñí de pura frustración cuando me vi incapaz de alzar un centímetro la cabeza.

Ya había experimentado alguna que otra vez las consecuencias de una buena resaca, pero nada parecido a esto. Nunca antes, en las escasas tres ocasiones en las cuales me encontré igual que ahora, perdí la memoria completamente.

¡Solía acordarme! ¿Porque ahora no recordaba nada?

Tranquilidad, respira hondo. Eso es.

Seguro que todo esto es un mal sueño, una alucinación o una broma de mal gusto...si seguro. Seguro que Alice tiene la culpa, estoy segura, debe ser eso...Alice me esta tomando el pelo de nuevo, intenta animarme y...

Un gruñido nada femenino rozo la única oreja que mantenía alejada de la almohada. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada y grite con ganas.

¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Me cago en...

De acuerdo, me había equivocado de persona, pero la cabeza me daba martillazos, tenía el estómago revuelto y una rodilla ajena intentaba meterse entre mis muslos; sin duda me merecía una segunda oportunidad, el deseo de creer que todo esto es una mala pasada, una pesadilla. ¿No?

Tomé una bocanada de aire; tenía que dejar de atormentarme, averiguar de una puñetera vez quién era la persona que dormitaba detrás de mí. Pero hacer eso implicaría darme la vuelta y enfrentarme a los resultados de lo que supuestamente había sucedido.

¡Joder! Yo era una buena chica, una chica muy buena. Nada de esto podía ser real ¿cierto? a las chicas como yo, sosillas y sin muchas amistades, no le sucedían estas cosas. Eso estaba reservado a las chicas fáciles, a las que no tenían vergüenza y mucho apetito sex...¡Nooooo! De eso nada, no, rotundamente no...nada de eso ha sucedido Lily Evans, tranquilízate y deja de pensar estupideces. Tú no puedes haber cometido semejante gilipollez.

Averigüémoslo.

Cruce los dedos de los pies e intente girarme para afrontar mi metedura de pata pero un repentino mareo, unas locas ganas de echar hasta la última papilla y unas agujetas de cojones me lo impidieron y solo conseguí propinarle un codazo en el pecho a mi acompañante misterioso.

Él soltó una exclamación de dolor y se dio la vuelta llevándose toda la sábana con él.

Muy bien, estaba desnuda y encima mi acompáñate no era femenino, de eso no había duda. ¡La había jodido, pero bien!

Hundí de nuevo la cara en la almohada, ¿desesperada? no eso se queda corto, yo diría más bien suicida.

Al cabo de unos segundos, él se levantó haciendo que la parte del colchón en la cual me acurrucaba como una cucaracha, esperando mi hora para morir, se hundiera más. Después escuché el sonido apagado de sus pasos camino del lavabo, o al menos eso deduje con las escasas neuronas que aun poseía. Cuando la puerta se cerró, busque a tientas la sábana y me senté. La habitación se ladeó y el estómago se me revolvió. Me envolví en la sábana, me puse de pie bamboleándome y fui directa hacia mi salvavidas, antes conocido como teléfono móvil. Pulse el botón de desbloqueo y comprobé que tenia doce llamadas perdidas, todas ellas de Alice.

Perfecto, las posibilidades remotas e imposibles de que Alice fuese mi acompañante claramente masculino se esfumaron.

¿En que había estado pensado?

En nada, eso estaba claro.

¿Y ahora que mierda hago?

La puerta del baño se abrió y instintivamente gire mi rostro y oculte mi teléfono móvil. Tenía curiosidad, el saber si mi _"conquista"_ estaría buena o era un simple prengadillo como yo me carcomía un trocito pequeño pero importante de mi cabeza y sobretodo mi ego.

-¿Quien cojones eres?-se que es una pregunta pero a mi me a sonado mas como un insulto, y uno de los feos.- ¿Que haces en mi cuarto?

Ajuste la sabana debajo de mis brazos y entrecerré los ojos.

¿Estaba de coña verdad?

-Yo...-carraspee-...esto...

-La habitación de Sirius es la de al lado, te has confundió. Lárgate.- ¿Sirius? ¿Quien cojones era Sirius?

-Mmm... esto...la verdad...es que, yo, es decir, tú y yo...bueno...eso...ya sabes. ¡Joder esto es demasiado raro y vergonzoso!- él alzo una ceja y se rasco la coronilla.

Dejo caer su peso sobre un pie y la toalla que se enrollaba entorno a sus caderas se aflojo, yo trague en seco.

-¿Tú- me señalo con un dedo acusador y frunció el ceño- y yo?- se señalo a si mismo.

Asentí rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha por culpa de la vergüenza.

¡Estaba desnuda delate de un hombre, desnudo, en una habitación que no conocía! ¿Que esperaba, un baile de la victoria o algo así?

-Joder pues así seria el pedo que pille para considerarte- comentó, sin taparse, con total descaro. Mirándome de arriba a abajo, desde las uñas de mis pies hasta el ultimo rizo desordenado de mi cabeza, si que quedaba algún rizo ya.

La rabia me poseyó.

¿Quien se creía, James Bond? ¡Y una mierda! Nadie me llamaba fea en mi cara y vivía para contarlo.

Demasiados años había soportado las burlas e insultos, no pensaba permitirlo ahora.

Agarre uno de mis tacones y se lo lance con toda la fuerza que pude reunir a su cabeza de pelo negro y enmarañado.

-¡Capullo!

Él se inclinó y el tacón dio contra la pared.

Intenté abalanzarse sobre él, como segunda opción, pero tropecé con la sábana y ésta resbaló hasta mi cintura.

- Tal vez este par sea la causa de mi perdida de juicio- se burló, sonriendo con descaro y sin apartar sus ojos de mi pecho.

En esta ocasión, tuve mejor puntería lanzándole uno de sus propios zapatos.

-¡Ay! - se frotó el pecho y, encima, tuvo el valor de enfadarse- ¿Que coño haces? ¿Eres gilipollas o que?

Volví a subir la sábana hasta mis axilas y miré alrededor buscando alguna otra cosa para lanzarle. Tenía varias opciones, entre ellas se encontraba una silla, un portátil, un cenicero, un escritorio...mmm...me decido por el cenicero de cristal que seguro que hace más daño y además es más liviano para mí.

Pero el debe haber averiguado cuales son mis intenciones por que se adelanta y de un empujón me tira sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres matarme?- se queja frotándose aun el pecho, donde el zapato a impactado.

¡Exactamente! Deseo tu muerte, a poder ser lenta y dolorosa.

-¡Estas loca!

Me incorporo con la ayuda de mis codos sobre el colchón revuelto, sin importarme que mi pecho quede al descubierto de nuevo, y abro la boca dispuesta a discutir...entonces comienza a vibrar mi teléfono y después la melodía pegadiza de la nueva canción de Usher me trae a la cruda realidad: Alice.

No contesto, pero tampoco ignoro el claro mensaje: Debo volver a casa, pero cagando leches.

Me estiro sorbe el colchón y atrapo mi sujetador, y después recolecto el resto de ropa bajo la atenta mirada de mi acompañante.

Mis bragas cuelgan de la esquina de la pantalla del portátil, mi otro tacón descansaba bajo la cama, mi vestido negro esta arrugado y hecho una bola frente a la puerta de salida, mi bolso esta abandonado sobre una silla repleta de ropa y por ultimo mis medias...ah...ellas han sufrido el peor trago. Están destrozadas.

Me visto con rapidez, sin saber muy bien donde poner cada cosa. Casi pierdo el equilibrio al percatarme que me había puesto el vestido pero no las bragas y cuando tuve que ponerme los tacones una ampolla monumental y con mala leche hizo aparición.

¡Perfecto!

-¡Que te den!- grito antes de salir de aquel infierno y cerrar de un portazo, dejando a un risueño, ojeroso y semidesnudo joven apoyado en la puerta de su baño.

El pasillo es largo y estrecho, lleno de puertas de madera oscura y con carteles que indican el nombre de sus propietarios. No me detengo a leerlos, cojeando y aun algo mareada comienzo a andar hacia lo que creo que es una escalera.

Las paredes de color verde musgo y forradas de paneles de madera oscura dan un toque lúgubre al pasillo y me enferman a un mas.

Bajo las escaleras, y me tuerzo el tobillo en el proceso, dando tumbos y al final llego a un recibidor amplio pero igual de lúgubre. Puedo escuchar claramente algunas voces provenientes del piso inferior, la cocina supongo. Las ignoro y corro como puedo hacia la puerta de entrada, tropezando en el camino con un horrendo paragüero en forma de pie de trol. ¿Quién coño tiene algo así en su casa? ¡Es de locos!

Y la luz matinal me recibe, vendito sol. Entorno los ojos para protegerlos del sol y salgo al exterior, bajando los escasos cuatro escalones de la entrada y traspasando la valla de hierro medio oxidada.

Un barrio peculiar sin duda, todo lleno de casas de aspecto antiguo y calles de adoquines. El barrió antiguo sin duda.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar de nuevo y en esta ocasión si respondo, solo que de mi boca no salen palabras si no sollozos que van aumentando conforme camino por las concurridas calles.

¿Como mierda había llegado yo, a esta situación?

_**20 horas antes...19:25.**_

Toda esta estupidez ha sido idea de Alice.

_Te sentirás mejor, lo sabes. No te perdonarías si no fueses. ¡No permitas que te degrade!_

Era fácil decirlo cuando no era ella quien debía hacerlo, seguramente si estuviese en mi lugar se negaría a semejante majadería y admitiría que lo mió con mi hermana no tiene solución, pero noooo...Alice ve lo bueno donde no lo hay. Según ella todos tenemos un _porqué_ y un _cuando_ en la vida, gilipolleces, y cuando llega el momento lo agradecemos.

Ya claro, pues mi momento había pasado hacia años. Porque esto de ahora no es mas que una tortura. Y prueba de ello es que este aquí sentada, en un restaurante familiar que detesto, con un impoluto y demasiado ceñido vestido negro, unos tacones que podrían ser condenados a muerte de lo incómodos que son y una maraña de rizos pelirrojos que intentan hacer la función de pelo.

¿Algo mas?...o si. La sonrisa, soy toda sonrisa...falsa y azucarada.

¡Voy a vomitar!

-Bueno- dice, como si estuviéramos en una entrevista o algo así- háblame un poco de ti. ¿Como te va?

De puto culo.

-Bien.

-¿Has encontrado ya trabajo?- se toca las perlas de su collar y sonríe inocentemente. La imito y sonrió, tomo un trago de vino y me preparo para lo que promete ser un interrogatorio desagradable.

-Si.

Su ceño se frunce, abre la boca y la tan ansiada, nótese la ironía, pregunta salio a descubierto.

-¿Donde? ¿Te pagan bien? ¿Esta lejos de tu piso? ¿Por cierto, has encontrado ya algún apartamento más fiable? Ese que tienes no parece muy seguro y es demasiado...- hace una floritura con su mano- desastroso.

Primer bombardero liberado.

-En la escuela Sir. Frederic. Me pagan realmente bien. Esta cerca del mi casa, apenas quince minutos. Y no, aun no he encontrado nada.- respondo de carrerilla mientras finjo leer la carta.

Mi hermana mayor frunce el ceño, como si pudiese ver las verdaderas respuestas en mi mirada, y asiente lentamente no muy convencida.

Pero que voy ha hacer, ¿decirle la verdad? ¡Nunca! Antes estoy dos semanas sin comer que pedirle ayuda a Petunia y mucho menos a su desagradable y seboso marido.

Porque la verdad es que aunque si tengo trabajo es un colegio publico y no en el Sir. Frederic. Mi sueldo es una mierda. Para llegar allí debo coger el metro y tardo treinta minutos. Y en cuanto a lo de mudarme, lo estaba deseando pero no podía. Mi sueldo no llegaba y no quería parirle ayuda a Petunia o a Alice, aunque esta última insistía en que me fuese a vivir con ella.

-¿Y Severus? ¿Que tal va vuestra relación?- pregunta como quien no quiere mientras da un trago de su agua mineral.

Puñalada trapera en toda regla.

Ella, al igual que todo aquel que me conozca lo mas mínimo, sabe que Severus, alias "capullo", es una historia pasada de la cual no me gusta hablar. Pero claro, si no saca el tema no esta tranquila, así es Petunia. Jodidamente manipuladora y arpía. ¡Que lastima me daba el niño que llevaba en su vientre! Ojala no sufriese el carácter de su madre sobre él, como yo tuve que sufrirlo durante años...aunque que digo, ese niño será hijo del gorrino de Vernon y de la maruja de mi hermana, nada bueno puede salir de esos dos. Seguro que el bebe es el sucesor de Satanás o algo por el estilo.

Sonrió ante mi propia idea y Petunia se toma el acto como una buena señal.

-¿Habéis arreglado vuestras diferencias?- pregunta ilusionada.

Aunque no se porque si ella nunca trago a Severus el "capullo".

-No.

Frunce de nuevo el ceño y juguetea con su ensalada. Yo ya he terminado de comer, dos platos para ser exactos, Petunia sin embargo aun esta con su primer plato, una ensalada sin tomate, maíz, zanahoria, remolacha, huevo...vamos lo que viene siendo lechuga con aceite, vinagre y sal. Es como si estuviese en una eterna dieta; yo pensaba que las embarazadas comían a montones, por todo eso de que ya que engordan lo hacen disfrutando, pero mi hermana es, una vez mas, la excepción.

Y luego yo soy el bicho raro de la familia.

-Deberías disculparte con él, arreglar las cosas y conseguir que salga contigo de nuevo- comenta mientras se lleva un insignificante pedazo de lechuga a la boca.

Ella tuerce el gesto en una mueca de asco y yo la imito, aunque mi motivo no es que me de nauseas su comida si no que el simple recuerdo de ese gilipollas me enferma.

¿Que me disculpe? ¿Yo? Es coña, ¿no?

Es él quien debe disculparse, fue él quien se comporto como un capullo y me dejo en la calle cuando mas lo necesitaba. Fue él quien me cambio por otra a cabo de tres días... ¡Joder! ¡Yo ni siquiera había echado un maldito polvo desde entonces! ¡Tres años! Que se dice pronto.

¡Tres putos años! Aguantando las gilipolleces de mi hermana y los desaires de su marido, tres años sin apoyo...tres años de desconfianza y recelo...tres años de soledad, de ser Lily y ya esta.

¡Tres putos años!

Tengo ganas de golpear a mi hermana, como cuando éramos niñas, pero tal vez me gane una denuncia por maltrato a una embarazada, con la suerte que tengo. Así que respito hondo me bebo de un trago media copa de vino tinto, me sirvo una segunda que acaba igual que la primera, y finjo mi mejor sonrisa de "Soy fuerte, independiente y nadie me hunde"

-¿Que tal Vernon?- y por supuesto cambio de tema.

Mi hermana se traga la dichosa lechuga y sonríe como una tonta enamorada.

-Últimamente esta muy ocupado, a recibido un encargo realmente grande de taladros y debe esmerarse porque su jefe esta pensado despedir al jefe de ventas y Vernon aspira al puesto...-dejo escapar un suspiro, aliviada por el cambio radical y efectivo de tema, y me sirvo otra copa de vino. La necesitare, lo presiento.

Con ocho copas de vino más y algo de color en las mejillas, aguardaba en la acera, junto a la puerta del restaurante familiar favorito de mi hermana, a que Petunia subiese a su coche familiar, regalo de la hermana de Vernon al saber la noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia, mientras Vernon, su marido, me fulminaba con sus pequeños ojitos y resoplaba como un caballo, desordenando su bigote rubio.

-Procura llamar mas seguido- protesto mi hermana antes de cerrar la puerta del coche. Últimamente estaba mas simpática, seria culpa de las hormonas- No debemos limitar nuestros encuentros a estas fechas solamente, es algo demasiado...

-Tu lo quisiste así- me queje, interrumpiéndola- Dijiste que seria una buena forma de recordarlos, que mamá y papá estarían contentos- Petunia hizo una mueca y cerro al puerta del copiloto, bajo la ventanilla y con voz estrangulada pronuncio un escueto _"adiós"_ antes de que su marido arrancase y desapareciese entre el trafico londinense.

Me quede quieta, contemplando las luces del nuevo coche de Vernon hasta que fue imposible distinguirlas entre el resto de luces provenientes de la propia ciudad y de algunos coches.

¿Y ahora que? volvía a casa y me sometía a un maratón de llantos, moscos y auto depresión recordando los buenos recuerdos con mis padres como hacia todos los años en esta fecha, el día en el que ellos murieron, o me desahogaba de otra forma...

Una risita estupida escapo de entre mis labios y mi cerebro decidió: me desahogaría de otra forma, preferentemente alcohólica.

Con ánimos renovados camine entre algunas parejitas y algún que otro grupito de adolescentes hormonados que me gritaban guarrerias hasta llegar al primer pub que encontré. Tenia pinta cutre, era pequeño y casi nadie reparaba en él pero no me importo.

Alcé la cabeza hacia arriba y sonreí al leer el nombre del pub en un destartalado cartel de madera, al más puro estilo de las tabernas londinenses del siglo XVIII

-Caldero Chorreante- murmuré- ¡Que asco!- comencé a reír y empujé la puerta de entrada.

No había demasiada clientela; tan solo dos ancianas tomando una copa de jerez junto a la chimenea, un viejo echado sobre una mesa con una jarra de cerveza junto a él y un puñado de chicos con sudaderas de la Universidad de Oxford berreando junto a una de las dianas del local.

-Un...- pensé durante un minuto- una cerveza- decidí al fin.

El camarero, un hombre regordete, encorvado y con pinta arisca, cabeceo dándose por aludido y saco de la parte baja de la barra una botella de cerveza y un vaso limpio.

Sonreí; sabia que no debía mezclar, era mala bebiendo eso lo tenía claro, pero me importaba una mierda.

Vacié la cerveza en el vaso, aun no estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para olvidar mis escrúpulos y beber directamente de la botella, y me senté en un taburete de madera algo desgastado. Desde mi posición, en el centro de la barra, podía contemplar al resto de clientes; desde las ancianas y el borracho dormilón hasta los estudiantes universitarios que ya había comenzado a percatarse de mi presencia.

Les sonreís y calculé que tendrían alrededor de unos diecinueve o veinte años, cuatro o cinco años menos que yo. No era demasiado.

Las campanillas de la puerta tintinearon anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente al mismo tiempo que uno de los universitarios se acercaba hacia mí con una amplia y seductora sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola- me saludo.- Soy Trevol, pero puedes llamarme Trev.

Di un trago a mi cerveza y sentí como bajaba por mi garganta arrasando con mi vergüenza de paso.

-Li...

-Un whisky, solo, y bien cargado.- me interrumpió una voz ronca proveniente de mi espalda.

Fruncí el ceño y eche un vistazo sobre mi hombro, el culpable de la interrupción me miro y sonrió juguetonamente, dos pequeños hoyuelos invadieron sus mejillas cubiertas por una incipiente barba negra.

El universitario, Trev, carraspeo llamando mi atención pero no me importo; había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento.

-Lily- dije girando mi trasero sobre la base del taburete y dándole la espalda al pobre Trev- Lily Evans- extendí la mano y espere a que la estrechara.

Él miro con sorna la mano extendida y después el vaso con cerveza que sujetaba con la otra.

-Si me das ese vaso te digo como me llamo- dijo.

No pude reprimir un escalofrió, tenia la voz mas jodidamente sensual que había escuchado en mi vida. Con un toque de ronquera que no hacia mas que enfatizar el efecto "babeo" como solía llamarlo Alice.

-Gánatelo- susurré entornando los ojos.

¿Quien era esta y que había hecho con mi verdadera yo?

Él sonrió y me atrapo la mano que aun le ofrecía, tiro de mí hacia delante y atrapo mis labios en un fugaz pero deseado beso.

Después me soltó y me arrebato el vaso para bebérselo casi de un trago.

-Dos vasos de Whisky mas- pidió una vez que el camarero regreso con su vaso. Se lo bebió de un tirón, con mueca incluida, y volvió a inclinarse sobre mí. Era mas alto, pues ambos estábamos sentados en los taburetes y aun así yo le llegaba a la altura del pecho, y eso me encantaba.- Lárgate.

No me gire para saber a quien se lo decía, supongo que seria Trev o alguno de sus amigos. Aunque tampoco me interesaba demasiado, no cuando tenía a un tío bueno delante de mí, dispuesto a algo mas que una charla banal.

Ya iba siendo hora de que me desahogase, y quien mejor que él. Sonríe y di un tirón de la tela de mí vestido, él bajo la mirada hacia mis piernas y sonrió más ampliamente.

-James- se presentó.

Y eso es lo último que recordaría, o al menos hasta el día siguiente cuando despertara a las tres de la tarde junto a aquel tío, en su cama.

**Nueva historia, misma pareja y muchos enredos... esa es la receta que espero seguir al hacer esta nuevo fic. Y algo de humor, por supuesto. (Haber como me sale) **

**Me inspire para escribir esta capitulo, y bueno, la historia en si, en una película que vi con una amiga mía el pasado fin de semana. Era tan divertida y caótica que al terminar de verla comencé a imaginarme algunas escenas pero con James y Lily como protagonistas, y después vinieron los ¿Y por qué no? ¡Seria estupendo! ¡Voy ha hacerlo!... y escribí el capitulo.**

**Y aunque no tenia pensado subirlo, ni siquiera sabia como continuarlo porque había sido un mero arrebato, aquí estoy. Pero no, tranquilos, no dejare la historia tirada. He escrito ya el segundo capitulo y estoy escribiendo el tercero, aunque no se muy bien cuando podré subirlos. Pero los subiré, tarde o temprano. Además tampoco tengo pensado que sea una historia excesivamente larga por lo que no creo que pierda el hilo del argumente fácilmente, y por lo tanto no dejare la historia a medias. ¡Palabra de boyscout!**

**Espero vuestros tomatazos, sugerencias y demás con muchas ganas... y como siempre me disculpo por las posibles faltas ortográficas que pueda contener el capítulo. (Lo juro, lo intento, pero es superior a mí).**

**¡Besitos!**


	2. Solo queria una cosa ¡Alcohol! (2)

**.Plan B.**

_**Capítulo 2: Solo quería una cosa… ¡Alcohol!**_

_**Parte 2**_

_**(James)**_

-¡Que te den!- y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír. Que temperamental.

Me acerque a la puerta y abrí apenas una rendija, lo suficiente como para poder ver el pasillo y la figura menuda que intentaba atravesarlo.

Reprimí una carcajada cuando tropezó y casi cae al suelo. ¿En que había estado pensando anoche? ¡Dios mió!

La chica se tambaleo un poco más y al fin consiguió bajar las escaleras, saliendo de mi campo visual.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio y me desordené un poco el pelo.

¿Donde coño había dejado mis gafas? No veía ni una mierda.

Tanteé, algo bizco, entre mis pertenencias, topándome con unas medias rotas en el camino, y al final halle lo que buscaba debajo de la mesita de noche.

¿Como habían llegado allí?

Me encogí de hombros y un agudo dolor de cabeza me martirizo. ¡Puta resaca!

Me coloque las gafas, aun gruñendo y quejándome, y contemplé de nuevo mi habitación. La estampa no era muy bonita, casi podría jurar que había explotado una guerra aquí dentro, el colchón de la cama estaba ladeado y las sabanas revueltas y tiradas en el suelo, la silla del escritorio estaba en el suelo y la papelera había desaparecido dejando tras ella toda la mierda que contenía. Cáscaras de plátano, folios arrugados, clinex usados...vamos todo un surtido variado.

Valla desastre.

Me quite la toalla, que hábilmente me había puesto al percatarme de que no estaba solo, y busque mis bóxers. Me lo puse y caí al suelo de rodillas cuando intente levantar una pierna para ponérmelos.

-¡Mierda!-murmuré.

Me levante con torpeza y camine haciendo eses hacia el baño. Una vez allí, me inclinó sobre el lavamanos y agaché la cabeza.

Tenia un dolor de cabeza monumental y toda la comida que ingerí ayer se agolpaba en la boca del estomago con la clara intención de salir al exterior, quisiera yo o no.

Y para colmo aun podía escuchar, como un eco, el portazo que aquella histérica había dado.

Lo dicho, ¡puta resaca!

Alcé el rostro y una imagen horrible me recibió en el espejo; no me asuste, ya la había visto, pero si gruñí. Tenía el pelo negro revuelto, más de lo normal, unas ojeras violáceas decoraban mis ojos, tenía el rostro amarillento y un pegote negro de rimel en la mejilla izquierda. Algún que otro arañazo sobre los hombros y el pecho coloreado de rojo allí donde mi zapato había impactado.

Escupí al lavamanos y me lave la cara con abundante agua.

Lo primero seria comer algo y después tal vez me daría una ducha. Pero primero un buen café.

Un toque en la puerta me hizo cerrar el grifo y salir del baño. La cabeza rubia de Mary me recibió desde la puerta.

-Tu amiguita ha tirado el paragüero- comentó, reprimiendo una carcajada.

Me deje caer sobre la destartalada cama y deje escapar un suspiro. Todo me daba vueltas.

-No es mi amiguita- susurré.

Una risita demoníaca, a mi parecer, acompaño mis palabras. Y la cabeza de Sirius Black, mi supuesto mejor amigo, hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Noche movidita, colega?

Mary estallo en carcajadas y se sentó en el filo de la cama, junto a mí, detrás de ella entro Frank, con cara de sueño, y por ultimo Sirius, con su traje negro y una sonrisa guasona.

Yo emití un gruñido como toda respuesta y Mary me golpeo el estomago con mala leche.

-Espabila hombre, cualquiera diría que no dormiste anoche- dijo Frank con algo de rencor.

Mary rio por lo bajo y me susurró.

-Tenía turno de noche, y cuando llego esta mañana a las seis no pudo dormir porque tu amiguita y tú estabais en plena juerga.- explicó.

-La tercera- aclaró Sirius- Eres un campeón.

Mary se hecho a reír de nuevo y yo me tape los oídos con las manso en un estupido intento por no escucharla. Me iba a estallar la cabeza.

-¿Y Remus?- pregunté cuando Mary dejo de reír.- No esta aquí.

-Tu vida sexual no están importante, Potter- se mofo Frank mientras se inclinaba sobre Mary y le susurraba algo. Esta sonrió y se levanto del colchón.- Me voy a dormir.- y salio de la habitación seguido de una risueña Mary.

Sirius rio entre dientes y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya claro, dormir- se burló.

Yo me quede mirando la puerta por donde habían desaparecido y sonreí, a pesar del dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar. Todos conocíamos la historia de Frank y Mary; eran amigos de la infancia, siempre habían estado juntos, y de vez en cuando se trataban con más cariño de la cuenta.

Mary era la única chica de toda la casa, aunque a ella no le importaba, y como tal había tenido algún que otro roce con nosotros, roces cariñosos por supuesto. Por mi parte hacia ya un año que no me acostaba con ella, sin embargo Sirius y Frank eran usuales. El primero menos que el segundo, pues solía gustarle la variedad.

A veces bromeábamos con que Mary y Frank se casarían algún día y Sirius interrumpiría la ceremonia, aunque todos sabíamos que era imposible. Pues Frank estaba comprometido, obligado por su madre, con la hija del socio de su padre y Mary estaba enamorada de un tío que no le hacia ni puto caso y del cual no quería hablarnos. Y Sirius...bueno Sirius era caso aparte. A él le gustaba mas una tía que a un niño una golosina, era su vició.

-¿Y Remus?- repetí, intentando sentarme sobre la cama y cayendo de inmediato sobre el colchón.- ¡Puta resaca!

Sirius, que seguía mirando hacia el pasillo, se encogió de hombros.

-Dando clases particulares supongo, ya sabes como es. Se tira todo el puto día trabajando con esos engendros.

Remus era profesor y los engendros, como los llamaba Sirius, eran sus alumnos preadolescentes. Entre los cuales se encontraba la hija de su prima, Tonks.

-¿Cómo era?- pregunte tras varios minutos en silencio, justo cuando comenzaba a escucharse ruiditos provenientes de la habitación de al lado. La habitación de Mary.

Sirius sonrió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién?

Gruñí e intente incorporarme de nuevo, en esta ocasión con más éxito.

-La tía- murmuré mientras me frotaba el puente de la nariz.- ¿Como era?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Negué con la cabeza y una arcada me hizo levantarme de la cama y correr hacia el retrete.

Seguro que el Wisky de ese pub era garrafón*, si no como se explicaba que estuviese como un puto niñato de instituto echando hasta la ultima papilla.

-¿Garrafón?- pregunto Sirius. Asentí con al cabeza y tire de la cisterna.- Mal asunto colega.

Abrí el grifo y me enjuague la boca. Sirius permaneció en silencio, contemplándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Llame a tu bufete para avisar que no irías- dijo al fin. Y una nueva arcada me hizo abalanzarme sorbe el retrete- Pero curiosamente, según tu secretaria, ya no trabajas allí.

Me limpie la boca con la mano y me senté en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en los azulejos del baño.

-Discutí con mi padre- admití.

-Ah- se rasco la coronilla y cruzo los tobillos. Incomodo- ¿Por Marlene?

Cerré los ojos y deje escapar un par de impropios.

-Tal vez.

Sirius asintió en silencio.

-¿Te despidió él?- negué rápidamente- ¿Tú?- asentí- ¿Y que harás ahora?

Buena pregunta, muy buena pregunta.

-Ni puta idea.

Sirius dejo escapar una risilla y me revolvió el pelo.

-Cuando acabes de echar la pota baja a la cocina, Mary te ha dejado preparada una jarra entera de café.- asentí- Yo trabajo esta noche, pero mañana por la tarde estaré de regreso. Nos emborracharemos, como en los viejos tiempos, y encofraremos una solución para todo este asunto.

Sonreí, pues a pesar de sentirme como una mierda en este momento la idea de emborracharme de nuevo me resultaba tentadora.

-De acuerdo.

Sirius salio del baño y poco después escuche la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse. A estas alturas los murmullos provenientes de la habitación de Mary eran ya gemidos en toda regla.

Al menos alguien disfrutaba.

Volví a inclinarme sobre el retrete y escupí varias veces antes de tirar de la cisterna y cepillarme los dientes con esmero. Cuando terminé me quite la ropa y me di una ducha. Ahora si me apetecía.

Los gemidos y gritos fueron menguando y para cuando salí de la ducha rodeado de vapor y oliendo a jabón el silencio reinaba de nuevo.

Me vestí con lentitud, pues no podía hacerlo rápido, y salí al pasillo dispuesto a ir a la cocina y beberme esa jarra de café.

La puerta de la habitación de Mary se abrió y Frank salio de ella en calzoncillos y con su pijama en la mano, me saludo con la cabeza y se metió en su habitación. Sonreí y seguí caminando, al bajar las escaleras me encontré con una tarjetita identificadora. Pertenecía a un colegio público del peor barrio de Londres, y en la foto de identificación salí una chica menudita y pelirroja, algo pecosa y con cara de amargada.

¡Joder, que mal tenia que haber estado ayer!

_**20 horas antes...19:25.**_

Charlus Potter alzó la vista del ordenador y frunció el ceño al verme ingresar, sin llamar siquiera a la puerta, en su despacho, situado en lo alto de las calles frías y húmedas del centro de Londres.

Se quedó quieto en la silla, con un cigarrillo atrapado entre sus labios de forma desinteresada. Esperando a que hablase, a que formulase una excusa que justificase mi interrupción.

-Te la tiraste- mi voz sonó mas tranquila de lo que esperaba y mi padre dejo el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero y bajo la mirada hacia su ordenador.

-Pasa, hijo- contesto con sutil ironía- No importa, pasa.

Algo parecido a una fogonazo me atravesó por dentro quemándolo todo a su paso, destruyendo mi poca paciencia y la escasa sensatez que aun poseía.

Y todo era causado por él.

-Me acaba de llamar, y me lo ha contado todo- grite, acercándome a su escritorio de cuatro zancadas y golpeándolo con ambas manos.

Mi padre no alzo la vista del ordenador, ni siquiera parecía molesto.

-Te la tiraste- repetí.

-Tal vez- contestó tras una larga calada y encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Importa realmente?- preguntó con desinterés, en un intento por quitarle gravedad al asunto. Sin embargo no funciono- Ella no te merecía, si no nunca hubiese accedido a follar conmigo.

Apreté los puños, conteniendo la enloquecedora necesitad de romperle la nariz al hombre que decía ser mi padre. Respire hondo y me aleje dos pasos de sus escritorio, temiendo que si no lo hacia cometiese una locura que seria el escopetazo de salida para una racha de mala suerte cortesía de mi padre.

-¿Que le ofreciste?- pregunté con sangre fría.

La voz me temblaba, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, anticipándome a lo que vendría.

-¿No te lo dijo ella?- se burló, dejando el cigarrillo sorbe el cenicero y entrelazando sus manos, mostrando algo de interés al fin.- ¿Creía que os lo contabais todo?

No se si fue su tono de burla o su expresión de hijo de puta consumado pero para cuando quise darme cuanta ya había cumplido mí más anhelado deseo: le había roto la nariz de un solo derechazo. Y joder como me dolía los nudillos ahora.

-Hijo de puta.- susurré, escupiendo sorbe su costoso escritorio y propinándole otro derechazo que esta ocasión si consiguió esquivar.- ¡Me engañasteis!

Charlus, pues ya no se merecía el titulo de padre, se masajeó el puente de la nariz con expresión adolorida y pulso el tercer botón de su teléfono de mesa.

-Johanna, llame a seguridad- gruñó, cortando la comunicación e irguiéndose de su asiento. Plantándome cara- Estas despedido.

No pude evitarlo, fue superior a mis fuerzas, comencé a reír.

El estomago me dolía, tendría calambres mas tarde, pero no me importo. Reí hasta la saciedad y un poco mas, me carcajeé como hacia mucho que no hacia y después... le di otro derechazo a mi padre que consiguió, además de dejarle un bonita inflamación en la mejilla, tirarlo de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Que estoy despedido?- grité. Le escupí sobre la impoluta chaqueta de su traje de marca y solté una última carcajada- ¿De verdad creías que seguiría trabajando contigo después de haberte follado a mi prometida a dos semanas de nuestra boda?- Charlus alzo la mirada desde el suelo y por primera vez pude percibir cierta nota de miedo en ella. Y eso me encanto- Pensaba que eras mas inteligente, Charlus. Espabila de una puñetera vez, no seas un maldito imbecil toda tu asquerosa e insignificante vida- dije, repitiendo palabra por palabra aquello que él mismo me repetía hasta la saciedad cuando no era mas que un niño.

Aquel maldito sermón que me impedía dormir de noche y me carcomía el alma hasta tal punto que me era casi imposible no considérame a mi mismo una escoria sin talento, futuro o ambición. Un cero a la izquierda, un don nadie... pero no, ahora no. Había cambiado. Aunque para ello había necesitado un duro golpe, pero lo había hecho.

James Potter había muerto, ahora era James.

-Saluda a Marlene de mi parte, y coméntale que no pienso anunciar la cancelación de la boda, que lo haga ella misma.- y sin mas salí, abriendo la puerta del despacho y pasando entre los dos guardias de seguridad que ya se disponían a entrar y que me ignoraron olímpicamente cuando vieron en que estado se encontraba Charlus.- Johanna, podrías cancelar todas las cuentas que firme en este ultimo mes...- dije algo mas calmado, una vez que pase por delante el escritorio de la secretaria de Charlus- ... y augúrate de que mis ingresos y los fondos de mis cuentas sean transferidos a una nueva. Restringida por favor.

La mujer, apenas recién graduada y bastante atrayente, cabeceó algo acongojada y comenzó a teclear en su ordenador portátil al mismo tiempo que hacia una llamada.

No tardo ni diez minutos antes de darme la feliz noticia:

-Sus cuentas bancarias, propiedades y vienes han sido transferidos a una cuenta restringida del banco de Londres, señor Potter. Y los contratos que usted cerro en este último mes han sido cancelados y borrados del archivo- me informo con voz asustadiza.- ¿Desea algo mas?

Sonríe de medio lado, sintiéndome un poco mas satisfecho.

-Nada más, que pases un buen día.

La secretaria, rubia y pechugona, se quedo mirándome hasta que desaparecí tras las puertas del ascensor. Y una vez que estas se cerraron y la musiquita desquiciante típica de estos aparatos comenzó a sonar, me desahogue. Literalmente.

Comencé a maldecir y golpear el revestimiento de madera que decoraba el cubículo, destrozándome del todo los nudillos de paso.

Con un suave "¡clic!" el ascensor paro en al última planta, después de veintisiete pisos, y yo salí al gran vestíbulo de entrada menos frustrado pero con unas ganas locas de olvidarme hasta de mi nombre. Así que con esas intenciones ingrese en el primer establecimiento en el que sirviesen alcohol que vi abierto...

... y ya había pasado una hora y media, y dos establecimientos mas, cuando me tope con el sitio ideal.

Alejado, discreto, con poca clientela y sin restricción por consumación. Aquí me permitirían beber mas de un vaso de whisky sin instarme amablemente a salir del local porque estuviese dando un mal ejemplo a los niños que hubiesen ido con sus padres a comer a ese maldito local... ¡putos niños! ¡Como si sus padres no bebiesen nuca!

La campanita de la entrada tintineo cuando ingresé en el mugriento pub, del cual no conozco ni el nombre.

Me quede en la puerta unos segundos, analizando el terreno; no había demasiada gente, un par de niñatos, un viejo borracho, una pelirroja algo borracha... ¡Alto! ¿Una pelirroja algo borracha?

Sonreí lentamente; era una señal, sin duda, esa chica seria mi método de desahogo.

Me acerque a ella con andares interesantes, o eso espero, y me senté a su lado. Simulando ignorarla, pero mi teatro no funciono porque ella estaba mas pendiente de un niñato pos-adolescente que de mi. Carraspeé un poco y el niñato se presento como Trevol, amortiguando mi sutil llamamiento.

Cabreado me giré hacia el camarero, que ya aguardaba mi orden, y pedí un whisky, solo, y bien cargado

Fue hay, mientras pedía mi consumición, cuando ella se giro y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Lily- dijo girando sobre su trasero, arrugando la falda de su vestido y por tanto subiendo la tela algunos centímetros más, y dándole la espalda al gilipollas pos-adolescente Trevol- Lily Evans- extendió la mano y aguardo con una radiante sonrisa.

Mire por encima de su hombro, al rostro desencajado del tal Trevol, y sonreí mentalmente. Después dirigí mi mirada hacia el vaso medio lleno de cerveza que ella sostenía con sus pequeñas manos... ahhh que cosas me podrían hacer esas manos...

-Si me das ese vaso te digo como me llamo- le propongo con picardía.

Ella mira su vaso y después a mi, parece estar meditándolo, y entonces se muerde el labio inferior y susurra entornando los ojos.

-Gánatelo.

Sonrió juguetonamente, atrapo su mano con rapidez y tire de ella hacia mí. Mi primera intención fue susurrarle algo subidito de tono al oído pero calcule mal y mis labios alcanzaron su boca en lugar de su oído. Aunque tampoco me escucharan quejarme por ese pequeño fallo de cálculos.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro cuando me separe y pude ver, mientras me alejaba, que su mirada se oscurecía y volvía a morderse el labio inferior inconscientemente.

¡Joder!

Tome su vaso de cerveza y me lo bebí de un trago, pidiendo dos whisky mas cuando el camarero llego. Y acabándome mi propio vaso de whisky de un sorbo, quemándome la garganta y encendiéndome más.

¡Necesitaba urgentemente un alivio!

-Lárgate- gruñí, más que dije, al universitario que aun permanecía detrás de mi próxima victima. Porque ya lo tenía decidido, seria ella.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y se tiro ligeramente de la tela de su vestido, instantáneamente dirigí mi mirada hacia la piel de sus muslos y trague en seco.

-James- me presente, acortando de nuevo las distancias y saboreando el futuro próximo, muy próximo, que me aguardaba.

Y eso es lo último que recordaría, o al menos hasta el día siguiente cuando despertara en mi dormitorio, a las tres de la tarde, junto a aquella pequeña pelirroja.

**¡Hola amigos!**

**Aquí estoy, con la segunda parte o segundo capítulo. Esta vez es James quien lo narra, y como veréis cada uno tenia sus propios motivos para hacer lo que hicieron. Ahora solo tenéis que esperar para saber que sucederá después, aunque supongo que algunos ya lo intuiréis.**

**Espero vuestros tomatazos, sugerencias o lo que queráis. Menos mensajes bomba jeje.**

**Besitos, Nala.**


	3. La verdad no es siempre agradable

**.Plan B.**

_**Capítulo 3: La verdad no es siempre agradable.**_

_**(Lily)**_

Alice Grim tiene veinticuatro años; estatura media, pelo corto y negro, retirado del rostro, unos inteligentes ojos negros y la piel clara y suave, la pequeña nariz respingona y unos labios sensuales. Era delgada, aunque no le gustaba hacer deporte, y unos centímetros más alta que yo...

... y además era quien ahora se inclinaba sobre el maletero de su coche, que estaba aparcado en al tercera plaza del aparcamiento subterráneo, y extraía la ultima caja de su interior.

-Tenemos que ir de compras un día de estos, tienes muy poca ropa- se burló Alice, dejando la última caja sobre el suelo y cerrando el maletero de su coche- ¿Cómo te apañas con tan poco?- preguntó, verdaderamente intrigada, señalando las escasas cuatro cajas que contenían todos mis bienes materiales.

Yo me encogí de hombros, sin saber muy bien que contestar, y agarré dos de las cuatro cajas. Alice cogio las otras dos, y juntas nos dirigimos al ascensor que nos llevaría hasta el cuarto piso, habitación 346, donde viviría a partir de ahora.

Si, eso es, al final había conseguido mudarme de mi nauseabundo y problemático pisucho sin embargo no era por meritos propios.

¡Oh no!

El merito de toda esta mudanza era de Alice, ella era mi salvadora.

Una salvadora metomentodo y con una fuerte tendencia al suspense, pero salvadora al fin y al cavo.

-He hablado con el casero y esta dispuesto a dejarte vivir aquí mientras pagues tu parte correspondiente del alquiler me explicó, por tercera vez, mientras apretaba el botoncito con el número cuatro que nos llevaría a mi nueva residencia.

Si, le debía mucho a Alice, aunque en cierta manera todo lo que ahora hacia por mi era su obligación pues si ella nunca hubiese insistido a que fuese a esa maldita cita con mi hermana ahora no me encofraría en esta situación...

_Tranquilidad, no pienses eso. Alice no es responsable de tu mala suerte._ Pensé.

Aunque si era cierto que desde que salí por la puerta de mi piso aquel día, después de hablar pro teléfono con Alice y ser convencida para ir a aquella cita, todo me había ido de mal en peor.

Primero me había emborrachado, con su correspondiente resaca, y me había acostado con un tipejo que no recordaba y del que no sabía ni su nombre.

Segundo; había perdido mi tarjeta identificadora y mi jefe me había despedido por ello, alegando que en un colegio tan conflictivo como aquel no podían arriesgarse a que la tarjeta identificadora de algún docente o miembro del colegio cayera en manos de un alumno, que seguramente cometería actos vandálicos e incluso delitos con la ayuda de dicha tarjeta.

Y tercero... ¡No, no pienses en eso!

-Lily, las puertas se van a cerrar. ¿Vas a salir?- escuché que me decía Alice.

Parpadeé confundida y me tope con sus ojos negros que me contemplaban desde el corredor.

-Si, ya... ya voy.

Asegure mí agarre en las dos cajas y desvíe las cabeza un poco hacia al izquierda para poder ver por donde iba, salí del ascensor segundos antes de que este cerrase sus puertas y seguí a Alice por el soso corredor del bloque de pisos.

-Es esta- me indico, dejando las cajas que cargaba en el suelo y extrayendo una llave azul del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.- Esta es tu llave- la introdujo en la ranura y la giro. La puerta emitió un suave crujido antes de abrirse.- No la pierdas.

-Tranquila, no la perderé.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja, muy típico en ella, y ingreso en al habitación detrás de mi.

-No es muy grande, tendremos que compartir el dormitorio. Y solo hay un baño, pero nos la arreglaremos- comenzó a decir mientras yo examinaba la estancia.- Tiene un salón bastante aceptable, en compensación, y una cocina que no esta tan mal- prosiguió- La cama es de matrimonio, así que cavemos las dos perfectamente. Y en cuanto al único armario, estoy segura de que no tendremos muchos problemas. No tienes apenas ropa. - sonreí apenas.

Alice era una obsesiva de la moda, auque su pasión solo era literaria ya que nunca la ponía en practica sobre si misma.

-Tiene buenas vistas- comenté, a cercándome a las cristaleras que conducían a un pequeño balcón que a su vez daba a las transitadas calles de Londres.- Se ve el Big Ben, si giras la cabeza a la izquierda y te pones de puntillas, claro.- bromeé.

Alice se dejo caer sobre una de las tres sillas de diferentes colores y diseños que había en su cocina/salón, y suspiró.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó por... mmm... ¿Cuantas iban ya? Trece, catorce, ¿quince quizás?

-Si.

-Pero...

-Ya lo decidí - la interrumpí- Mañana tengo la cita, ya no hay vuelta a atrás.

Alice bajó la cabeza y se acomodó un corto mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Que opina Petunia de todo esto?

La pregunta, no mentiré, me sentó como una patada en mis partes bajas. Intentaba hacerme extorsión sentimental nombrando a mi hermana, estaba segura.

-No lo sabe... ni debe saberlo- añadí rápidamente- ¿Entendido?

Alice no respondió. Y era mucho mejor así.

Llevaba el último mes dándole vueltas al tema. Desde hace tres semanas, cuando me desmaye en mitad de la cafetería que Alice y yo solíamos frecuentar. Y la única solución que encontraba era esta; lo había pensado bien, había sopesado los pros y los contras, y esta era la única respuesta. Lo único que podía hacer sin arruinar mi vida de paso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó al fin.

-No... – note un nudo en el estomago y después un tremendo ardor que solo podía significar una cosa.

Salí corriendo hacia el baño, pasando delante de Alice e ignorándola, y abrí con rapidez la tapa del retrete... para echar segundos después mi escaso desayuno.

Temblorosa, me limpié los labios con el dorso de la mano y escupí al retrete en un intento de eliminar el mal sabor de boca. Luego me aleje a trompicones de donde estaba la pota y pulse el botón de la cisterna. El agua callo en espirar y se llevo los restos de mi desayuno.

Retrocedí hasta que llegue a la puerta del baño, me apoyé en ella y cerré los ojos. Intentando concentrarme para así evitar vomitar de nuevo.

-¿Lily? ¿Va todo bien?- escuché que pregunta Alice.

Alcé mi mirada. Justo enfrente de la puerta, sobre el lavabo, colgaba un espejo de tamaño medio; respire hondo y centre mi mirada en el reflejo que me ofrecía.

Era como mirar a la cara a un desconocido que en cierta forma te es familiar. Como cuando vas con prisas porque el metro se va y de lejos, como una ilusión, te parece ver a alguien conocido. Esa era la sensación.

-¿Lily?- Alice se encontraba ahora detrás de mi, en el umbral de la puerta.

-Todo va bien Alice - murmuro en un pobre intento por tranquilizarla.

Y aguardo.

Los ojos de aquella desconocida familiar que me observaba con tristeza desde el espejo me analizan, son muy similares a los míos. Del mismo tono de verde, pero con cierto matiz escarlata. Sin duda debido a la falta de sueño.

-De acuerdo- escucho sus pasos al alejarse- Comenzare a sacar tus cosas de las cajas- dijo bastante incomoda.

-Si.

Agudicé el odio y espere a que al característico "¡crac!"que me indicara que Alice había roto la cinta aislante que recubría las cajas.

Me separo de la puerta y de un solo movimiento me acerco al lavabo, abro el grifo y dejo que el agua clara moje mis manos. Después me llevo la poca agua que consigo retener entre mis palmas a la boca, y tras tres gárgaras la escupo de nuevo al lavabo.

Alzo la cabeza y me paso un mano por el pelo echándolo hacia tras. Despejando mi rostro.

Mi cabello, antaño cortó y liso, ahora luce largo y con ciertas curvas. Mis mejillas sonrojadas habían sido sustituidas por la palidez absoluta, mi nariz moqueaba y mis ojos picaban un poco más conforme pasaban los segundos.

Me pase con engría el dorso de la mano por la nariz y compuse un intento de sonrisa. Mi boca pequeña de labios finos se estiro antinaturalmente. Siempre había tenido cierta dificultad a la hora de mentir, y ahora ese pequeño defecto sin duda era un gran obstáculo.

Estire de nuevo mis labios y una nueva sonrisa fingida apareció, menos falsa pero tan carente de significado como todas las demás.

-Con esto bastara- suspiré.

Deje mi cabello caer de nuevo sobre mi frete y pase los dedos de mi mano por mi nuca, el pelo paso entre ellos con más pena que gloria. Echaba de menos mi melenita, era mucho más manejable. Debería pelarme una vez que acabase toda esta parodia; lo que me hacia recordar...

-¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?- murmuré acariciando mi abdomen, aun plano, con cariño.- ¿No me equivoco, cierto?

_**(James)**_

Había durado dos años, tres meses y diecisiete días. ¡Y no es que lleve el calculo! es simple casualidad.

Lo mío, porque no se como llamarlo realmente, con Marlene había sido sin duda la relación mas larga que había mantenido hasta la fecha. Lo que jodia aun más ya que la muy zorra se había tirado a mi padre, o al revés. No se... ni quiero averígualo.

Recuerdo que cuando la conocí pensé: "Esta noche pillo"...

Pero me equivoque, ella no callo a la primera, ni a la segunda. Fue a la quinta, ya casi me subía por las paredes de pura frustración. Su negación había sido, sin duda, un duro golpe para mí, ya bastante inflamado, orgullo masculino.

Pero muy a diferencia del resto de tías con las que me acostaba a esta volví a llamarla, y repetimos. Y lo que iba a ser un rollete sin sentido acabo en una relación de un año, después derivo en un anillo con un pedrusco incrustado que me había costado un ojo de la cara, y finalmente en... bueno, en ella fallándose a mi padre.

Mejor no entro en detalles, si será lo mejor.

-Oye, ¿no crees que Remus esta mas extraño de lo normal, últimamente?- me preguntó Mary mientras se sentaba a mi lado en al gran mesa de la cocina.-Anoche regreso tarde y borracho, y esta mañana antes de las seis ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Me lleve una cucharada de cereales con leche a la boca y comencé masticarlos, creando un pasta viscosa en mi boca.

No quería contestar. Lo cierto es que ni si quiera quería hablar.

Sirius decía que estaba pasando por un estado pos- cornudo. Yo pensaba que él era gilipollas y que lo único que me pasaba era que había pillado un maldito resfriado... pero bueno, para opiniones... gustos. ¿No se dice eso?

-Define extraño- se burlo Frank mientras se llevaba a la boca una loncha de beicon frito.

Mary frunció el ceño y me arrebato la caja de cereales que por lo visto yo había cogido para después agitarla sobre mi tazón de leche, ya repleto de cereales.

-Esto es raro- señaló, dirigiendo su dedo acusador hacia mi cabeza.

Frank se trago de un bocado otra loncha de beicon frito y dio un sorbo a su vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Lo de James tiene nombre, se llama estado pos-cor...

-Dilo y te arranco las pelotas para después regálaselas al perro de Sirius.- gruñí.

Frank dejo escapar una carcajada y Mary me golpeó la coronilla con toda la palma de su pequeña mano.

-No seas bruto- se quejó.

-¿Quién va a regalarle qué a mi pequeño Hocicos?- preguntó Sirius, ingresando en la cocina. Aun en pijama, o al menos lo que él denominaba pijama. Es decir, ropa interior.

Frank le echo un rapida mirada después me miró a mi, sonrió, se trago la ultima loncha de beicon y se levantó de la mesa.

Mary le lanzo un beso mientras el cogia la chaqueta de su uniforme de policía.

-James quiere regalarle mis pelotas a tu perro- le comunicó cuando pasó junto a él.

Le golpeo el hombro con la mano y sonrió mas ampliamente.

Sirius lo miro con una ceja alzada y después rompió a reír.

-¡James! matarías al pobre Hocicos, es muy delicado para la comida- se quejó.

Frank dejó escapar otra carcajada y comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían al pasillo del recibidor.

Mire la hora en el gran reloj de pared que poseía la cocina y comprobé, con mas mala leche que otra cosa, que ya eran las siete y media.

Perfecto. Ni aunque me despidiese y decidiese ser un vago, podía dejar de madrugar.

¡Puto organismo!

-Tu perro se come hasta la mierda del retrete- le conteste, mientras Sirius comenzaba a prepararse una taza de café.- Bebe cerveza e incluso lo he visto fumar hierba.

Mary tosió disimuladamente cuando la risa le hizo atragantarse un poco y se limpio una lagrima rebelde que había escapo de sus ojos durante el proceso.

Sirius, por su parte, vertió el café en una taza y le añadió medio bote de azúcar antes de sentarse donde minutos antes había estado Frank, para después alzar las manos al aire en son de paz y decir:

-Lo de los porros y la cerveza, te lo concedo- dijo con una sonrisilla- pero lo de la mierda del retrete... no, colega. Mi perro no es tan vulgar- se defendió, sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa.

-Es tu perro Canuto, y todo se pare a su amo- me burlé.

Mary escupió un poco de cereales con leche sobre la mesa, Sirius la miro con asco, y después comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

-Joder, Mary. Me has quitado el hambre.- se quejo Sirius mientras se bebía su café, aun humeante.

Mary se rio aun mas; pues sabia, al igual que yo y bueno... todos, que Sirius nunca perdía el apetito. Era una maquina de devorar.

Y no lo digo porque se pase el día comiendo, no. Lo cierto es que comer, comer, lo que se dice comer no come tanto. El quid de la cuestión esta en lo que come y cuando.

Haber si me explico; es capaz de zamparse tres pizzas extra grandes para cenar y después irse a correr bajo la luz de la luna por Hyde Park unas horitas, sin inmutarse. Es capaz de no comer nada por la mañana, un café si a caso, y después tirarse a cinco rubias despampanantes y no salir de su habitación, junto a ellas, hasta que anochece...

Bueno, vale, no son cualidades muy comunes y tampoco son muy apreciadas por el resto de la población pero a él le importaba una mierda y a nosotros, sus amigos, bueno... la verdad es que nos da lo mismo.

-Oye, ¿has pensado ya que harás? ¿Iras a ver al señor Dumbledore?- me preguntó Sirius.

Parpadee confundido y enfoque mi mirada en mi amigo que ya iba por su segunda taza de café y su tercer, y lo sabia por los envoltorios vacíos, bollo de crema.

Mary había desaparecido en algún momento, al igual que su tazón de cereales con leche y sus cereales masticados que había escupido sobre la mesa.

Es mas, incluso mis cereales habían desaparecido.

¿Qué mierda...

-Oye, Cornamenta, tío se que estas jodido. Yo también estaría así si me hubiese pasado algo similar pero la vida sigue. ¡Joder! Hay más tías en el mundo que palomas en una plaza. Olvídate ya de esa puta y búscate a otra.- me aconsejó- ya sabes, un casquete de olvido y todo solucionado.

Deje caer los hombros y suspire, revolviéndome el pelo en el camino.

-Ya lo intenté, ¿recuerdas?- murmuré.

Sirius se froto a la barbilla pensativa y finalmente se golpeó la palma de la mano con su puño.

-¡Joder, claro! La pelirroja con tendencias asesinas- se burló.

-La misma- gruñí.

Sirius se comió, de un bocado, su quinto bollo de crema y se levanto de su asiento. El también trabajaba. Lo cierto es que todos trabajan. Remus es profesor en un instituto privado del centro de Londres, Mary es guía turística, Frank es inspector de policía o al menos aspiraba a serlo en breve ya que aun es un simple agente de campo, y Sirius es el guardaespaldas del Albus Dumbledore. El principal enemigo de mi padre, en cuanto a negocios y riqueza se refería, y por lo tanto mi futuro jefe... Si todo salía bien.

-Prueba a cambiar, ya sabes, variedad- alzo las cejas de manera sugestiva y me revolvió el pelo- Prueba con alguna rubia, esas siempre me levanta la moral.

Me reí. En ocasiones podía ser un completo gilipollas pero otras, escasas, era un buen tío. Un amigo cojonudo. Un colega de los que no abandonaba... un hermano.

-Probare- le contesté.

El sonrió satisfecho.

-Procura probar también a visitar al señor Dumbledore.- dijo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, hacia los pisos superiores.- No se porque pero intuyo que desea contratarte- se burló mientras se tiraba ligeramente del elástico de sus bóxer.

Sirius y su manía de andar medio desnudo por la casa.

Aunque uno jurase que ya estaba acostumbrado nuca acababas de estarlo del todo, siempre había un momento en el que pensabas: _¡Joder! ¿Por qué no se pone un puto pantalón?_

Pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer, Sirius era así. Nos había costado horrores amaestrarlo, antes era mucho peor que ahora, así que no podía quejarme.

Al menos ahora ya no se paseaba totalmente desnudo por hay, como antes.

-Lo meditare- le contesté.

El comenzó a subir las escaleras y cuando, supuse, iba por la mitad grito a todo pulmón.

-Medítalo pronto, me costo sudor y lagrimas conseguirte la maldita entrevista de trabajo.

Me recliné sobre mi silla y comencé a reír.

Reía tanto que incluso las mejillas me dolían.

-Será carbón- murmuré de buen humor.

Me incorporé y me revolví de nuevo el pelo. Mire el reloj de la cocina, eran las ocho.

Tal vez debería hacerle caso, por una vez no pasa nada. ¿No?

**¡Hola, hola!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os pareció? Bien, mal, regular, estupendo, es un bodrio... contadme. No os cortéis. **

**Vuestra opinión me ayuda para hacerme una idea de como continuar. Lo cierto es que hasta ahora esta es la primera historia, de este tipo que escribo, y no se muy bien como hacerla. Así que criticad si queréis, y halagad si lo crees oportuno, todo eso me servirá para mejorar. Os lo aseguro.**

**Por ahora solo he tocado solo un poquito el tema de las "consecuencias de esa noche loca". Paciencia. Las piezas irán encajando en el puzzle, creedme.**

**Además mi pobre cabecita calenturienta (por la fiebre eh, no penséis mal, es que he pillado un resfriado de aupa) no conseguía hilar mas pensamientos coherentes y he decidido cortar el capitulo aquí antes de que saliese muy mal parado.**

**Y ahora... ¡Es tiempo de contestar a vuestros reviews!:**

**Ahinara:**** Gracias primor. Aunque deberías atender a tu profesor, que no quiero ser responsable de algún castigo o suspenso jeje. **

**Chocolate-Menta****: **_**no**__** sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir que te parece interesante mi historia. Y me alegra que conozcas la película también. ¡Besitos!**_

**Martina:**_** Me alegra mucho que te guste. Aquí tienes la continuación. ¡Disfruta!**_

**Agus Potter:**_** Gracias por tus palabras. Nuca hubiese considerado esta loca historia, que salio de vete tu a saber donde, fuese diferente a las además. Me ha gustado mucho que lo dijeses. Eres un cielo. XD **_

_**¡1 besote grande, grandote!**_

**Saratudela24:**_**aquí tienes la continuación, y rapidito. Aunque no aseguro que apse lo mismo con los próximos capis, porque esos aun no están escritos a diferencia de este que estaba casi acabado.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	4. ¡¿Cosas del destino! ¡Y una mierda!

**.Plan B.**

_**Capítulo 4:**__**¡¿Cosas del destino?! ¡Y una mierda!**_

_**(Lily)**_

Miro con nostalgia la puerta de mi casa. De mi antigua casa.

Nunca había considerado a otro lugar mi hogar, solo esta pequeña casa había ocupado ese lugar. Había crecido entre esas paredes, en aquel pequeño jardín había jugado y en el garaje algo destartalado había escondido mas de un gato callejero para que mi madre no lo descubriese.

En esta casa recibí mi primer beso; me lo robo Oliver Grant, ha mis tiernos trece años, una tarde que se suponía que deberíamos haber estado estudiando. Aquí también grite de alegría cuando mis padres decidieron enviarme a un colegio distinto al de Petunia. También llore. Entre estas paredes, en esas pequeñas pero acogedoras habitaciones, llore amargamente. Muchas veces, demasiadas.

A través de la ventana del salón había contemplado, acurrucada y temblando, como mis familiares y amigos entraban y salían de la casa para ofrecernos, a Petunia y a mí, su pésame durante el funeral de nuestros padres.

Aquí también fue, en el pequeño jardín delantero, donde encare a mi hermana mayor por primera vez. Oponiéndome a sus deseos y luchando por lo que quería; independencia.

Por ello nunca me habría podido imaginar que un día esa puerta que tantas veces cruce, con sonrisa o sin ella, estaría cerrada para mí. Que mi madre ya no saldría a recibirme, porque estaba muerta. Que mi padre no saldría del garaje lleno de grasa y con alguna herramienta en la mano para darme la bienvenida, porque ya no estaba.

Petunia se había encargado de que esa puerta, que años atrás yo había considerado un mero complemento de mi hogar, permaneciese cerrada para siempre.

Y ahora bajo el frío aire, anunciador de un futuro chaparrón, miraba al frente y me preguntaba si realmente había valorado lo que tenia en aquellos años. Si había disfrutado de todo y todos como se debía. Si no había holgazaneado o me había comportado como una malcriada.

Un coche paso por la calle, un niño lloro a lo lejos, una mujer salio a tirar la basura... eran pequeñas cosas, pero las percibí todas.

Deseaba grabar en mi mente algún recuerdo de este lugar, de esta casa que había sido mi hogar. Algún recuerdo bueno, pues todos los que recordaba últimamente estaban teñidos por la tragedia.

Ausente como estaba, perdida en las profundidades de mi mente, no me percate de que la puerta de mi antiguo hogar se abría y salía una mujer de mediana edad junto a un niño pequeño. La mujer me miro extrañada, ¿quién no lo haría? Estaba prácticamente frente a la puerta de su casa, congelada de frío y con la mirada ida.

Seguramente pareceré una loca.

-¿Mami que le pasa?- murmuró el niño, agarrando la mano de su madre con temor.

La mujer le acaricio la mejilla con ternura y le dedico una amorosa mirada.

-¿Desea algo?- me preguntó.

Si, me hubiese gustado contestar.

Deseo mi antigua vida, aquella en la que no tenía preocupaciones ni miedos. Donde no podía meter la pata porque otros me guardaban la espalda para que eso no sucediese.

-Disculpe- susurré- Soy Lily Evans, antes... antes vivía aquí.

La mujer cambio su expresión, de angustiada a alegre y dijo:

-¿Es usted la hermana de Petunia? Es un placer conocerla.

Quise componer una sonrisa, al menos un intento, pero no pude.

-Si... ya... lo mismo digo.

Retrocedí, tambaleándome, hacia la acera.

La mujer se quedo mirándome algo preocupada. Su hijo me señalo con un dedo y pegunto a su madre algo acerca de mi estado mental.

¿Loca? Si, tal vez.

Quizás ese niño tenía razón y estaba un poco loca. ¿Pero quién no lo estaría en mi situación?

Eche una rápida mirada sobre mi hombro y contemplé por ultima vez aquella pequeña pero acogedora casita del barrio de Little Whinging. La añoraría. A ella y a lo que representaba.

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de mi abrigo. Parpadeé.

Me había vuelto a pasar, me había quedado de nuevo sumida en mis pensamientos.

-¿Si?- contesté, una vez que alcance el teléfono y me lo lleve la oreja.

-¿Lily?- Es Alice. En ocasiones era realmente oportuna.- ¿Donde estas? Pensé que hoy almorzaríamos juntas. Tengo que regresar al hotel en media hora.

-En casa- contesto.-En mi antigua casa.- me apresuro a aclarar.

Alice calla un instante, como meditando que decir.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta al fin.

Me gustaría contestar la vedad, que no estoy bien. Pero me callo y miento.

-Si.

-Esta bien- no parece muy convencida, aunque tampoco me importa demasiado.- ¿Quieres que valla a recogerte?- pregunta.

Miro alrededor. La parada de autobús no esta muy lejos y se perfectamente que si cojo el bus numero 6 podré llegar al centro de Londres sin problemas.

-No, no es necesario.- contesto mientras emprendo la marcha hacia la parada de autobús.

-Pero podría...

-Estoy bien, tranquila. ¿Vale?- me apresure a interrumpirla.

Alice gruñó y yo pude escucharlo.

Me detuve junto al cartel que señalaba la parada de autobús y comprobé el horario. El numero 6 debería estar aquí en quince minutos como máximo.

-Lily... –hizo una pausa y suspiró- por favor, no hagas una locura...

No se que quiso decir después pues inmediatamente corte la comunicación. Apague el teléfono y lo volví a guardar en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Me senté en la parada, me ajuste la gruesa bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y abracé mi abdomen por debajo del abrigo desabrochado.

-Yo me ocupare de todo- murmuré- Todo saldrá bien.

Pase una vez mas mi mano por la casi imperceptible curva de mi estomago y cerré el abrigo con rapidez.

Pronto todo habría acabado.

_**(James)**_

Llovía a cantaros.

Eso fue lo primero que percibí cuando salí del céntrico edificio de treinta plantas que constituía las oficinas principales de las empresas Dumbledore. Y ahora también mi nuevo trabajo.

No me había costado demasiado conseguirlo. El señor Dumbledore, o Albus como se empeño en que lo llamase, era un hombre... curioso. Por no decir extraño.

Mi primera impresión sobre él fue la de un viejo maniático y atolondrado.

Nada mas entrar en su despacho me tope con un sin fin de aparatitos mecánicos, repartidos por toda el despacho, que zumbaban y echaban humo. Algunos incluso emitían sonidos y otros destellos de colores.

A simple vista parecía más un trastero o una tienda de antigüedades especializada en juguetes de época que un despacho. Pero lo era, la mesa de roble tallada situada en el centro de la habitación y el señor con traje y de abundante barba daban fe de ello.

Albus Dumbledore. ¿Que decir de él?

Cuando lo vi lo primero que pensé fue: ¡Dios mió cuantos años ha tenido que dejar crecer su barba hasta conseguir esa longitud!

Estupido, lo se, pero no pude evitarlo. Me quede allí, de pie, con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en su abundante y blanca barba. En respuesta él simplemente sonrió y me indico con amabilidad que tomase asiento. Entonces fue cuando me percaté de otro detalle, la segunda razón por la cual más tarde llegue a pensar que tal vez él era algo extraño, sus ojos. Eran azules, pero no un azul normal, no, este era mas intenso. No se como explicarlo, era como si al mirarlos mirase el océano o el cielo o... no se, tu propia alma. Se que suena cursi pero la verdad es que así me sentí. Por primera vez en muchos años me sentí desnudo ante alguien, ante su mirada.

Era como si te analizase a fondo, como si supiese en que estaba pensado. Es mas amplio su sonrisa aun mas mientras me miraba lo que me hacia confirmar que tal vez él si sabia lo que yo pensaba. Algo escalofriante si alguien quiere mi opinión.

Pero aparte de esos detallitos, y alguna que otra frase sin sentido que dejo caer como si nada durante nuestra conversación, Albus Dumbledore era un hombre agradable. Excéntrico, pero agradable.

Incluso podría decirse que era gracioso. Claro esta, antes debías comprender su sentido del humor, algo retorcido para mi gusto. ¿Pero que importaba eso? ¡Tenia trabajo!

Bien podría diluviar, haber un terremoto o incluso una invasión alienígena que yo no borraría mi sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa de mis labios.

¡No señor!

Este era mi día, después de tanta mierda me merecía algo como esto. Un día tranquilo sin sobresaltos, con buenas noticias y logros importantes. Un día en el que me sintiese orgullosos de mi mismo. Un día en el que poder alimentar me ego.

¡Si señor! ¡Hoy era mi día!

-¡Mira por donde vas imbecil!- se quejó un transeúnte mientras me golpeaba el hombro al pasar junto a mí.

Maldita hora punta. ¿Por qué los londinenses no podemos simplemente ser más inteligentes y no echarnos todas a la calle a la misma hora?

-Capullo- mascullé, girando sobre mis pies y caminado dos pasos de espaldas.

Podía escuchar el pitido característico del semáforo, anunciando que pronto cambiaria de verde a rojo. Debía darme prisa.

Gire en redondo, con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que extraía un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que había comprado esta mañana antes de hacer la entrevista. Encendí el mechero y prendí el cigarro. Di una profunda calada, que me supo a gloria, y expulsé lentamente el humo.

El semáforo seguía pitando y en la característica luz verde que indicaba a los transeúntes cuando podía pasar parpadeaban números, los segundos que faltaban antes de que el semáforo cambiase de color.

Ni siquiera me moleste en intentarlo. ¿Para qué? El semáforo indicaba que quedaban cinco segundo para que la circulación retomase su ritmo, seria estupido arriesgarse a cruzar ahora. Aun mas teniendo en cuenta que la calle en cuestión que deseaba cruzar era bastante ancha.

Solo un estupido cruzaría.

Di otra calada a mi cigarro y golpeé un envoltorio vació de chicle que había en el suelo.

El semáforo siguió pitando, los motores de los coches comenzaban a ronronear deseosos de poder volver a funcionar... y de pronto, junto a mi, una llamarada paso veloz. Se interno en la acera y el semáforo dejo de pitar.

No reaccione a tiempo, no hubiese podido aunque quisiese, sin embargo tampoco me quede parado.

Alargué mis brazos, deje caer mi cigarrillo, mis piernas se movieron por voluntad propia y después... después sentí el golpe. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo cimbraba ante el impacto y por ultimo note el dolor.

A lo lejos, mientras gruñía y me dejaba caer al suelo, escuche un grito. Un grito de mujer.

_**(Lily)**_

Caminaba ausente, aun perdida en mis pensamientos.

Las palabras del doctor Clare habían sido claras. Mi sentencia, la que había evitado a toda costa creer durante el último mes y medio, había sido confirmada.

Ahora lo único que me restaba saber era: ¿Que hacer ahora?

Estaba claro que nunca antes me había sucedido algo similar, y mucho menos bajo las circunstancias en las cuales había surgido. Entonces ¿que es lo que me tocaba hacer ahora?

¿Llorar? Quizás, mas tarde.

¿Llamar a Alice? No, se pondría histérica e intentaría convencerme para que entrase en razón. O al menos en lo que ella consideraba razonable dado mi estado.

¿Hablar con Petunia? Ni siquiera era una opción. Esta descartado, totalmente.

¿Entonces qué?

Me apoyé en el semáforo en ámbar y suspire. Tenia ganas de llorar, gritar, patalear... en momentos como estos la posibilidad que Alice me había propuesto durante la última semana me era bastante remota. ¡Nunca podría sobrellevar semejante responsabilidad durante el resto de mi vida!

Debía haber una solución más sencilla. Más lógica.

Algo que no incluyese destruir mi vida.

El semáforo cambio de color y los coches se detuvieron. Los transeúntes comenzaron a golpearse uno a otros mientras peleaban en silencio por ver quien llegaba antes al otro lado de la acera.

Yo, sin embargo, permanecí apoyada en el poste de metal que sostenía el semáforo.

Descanse la frete en su superficie y deje escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el metal frió entro en contacto con mis mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas.

¿Que haría mi madre en mi situación? ¿Que me habría aconsejado? Quizás hubiese coincidido con Alice, o tal vez me daría la razón a mi.

¡Dios como la echaba de menos!

¿Y mi padre? ¿Como habría reaccionado?

Seguramente habría removido cielo y tierra hasta encontrar al imbecil que causo todo esto... no eso no era justo. Él podía ser un imbecil pero yo también lo había sido. La culpa era de los dos. Pero... no por saberlo me sentía mejor.

Si tan siquiera recordase su rostro.

¡Joder estaba tan borracha que ni de su cara me acuerdo! Solo tengo vagos recuerdos, algunos bastantes confusos. Como por ejemplo que su cabello era negro y que tenía un tatuaje de una pelotita halada en la cadera izquierda, justo donde el elástico de su ropa interior comenzaba.

Y también recordaba sus manos. Es algo extraño, lo se, pero las recuerdo. Algo difusas, pero al fin y al cavo las recuerdo.

Estire mis manos, pequeñas en comparación con aquellas que recordaba, cubiertas por mis guantes y me frote el rostro con ellas.

Lo que daría por poder recordar al menos su nombre, su apellido... ¡Algo!

El semáforo comenzó a pitar rápidamente, cada vez más rápido, y más...

Si tan solo pudiese recordar su dirección o algún detalle de la calle donde vive. De su casa o no se, de él mismo.

¡Dios, era tan frustrante!

... el pitido se hizo cada vez más insistente...

-_Debería cruzar_- pensé.

... y finalmente el pitido ceso.

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Aquí os traigo un rápido y cortito capitulo para que no desesperéis, porque se que tardare bastante en actualizar de nuevo, en esta y en mis otras historias.**

**Estas últimas semanas de lluvias, frío y nieve, que han asolado mi ciudad y toda Andalucía me tienen en cama. Mi pequeño y molesto resfriado ha pasado a ser una gripe en toda regla y ya ni siquiera soy capaz de ir a la uni, y eso jode bastante porque después no sabré como seguir el ritmo de clase.**

**He escrito este mini capitulo, que he tardado seis días en escribir y no exagero, para que os sirva de consuelo hasta que consiga recuperarme y reincorporarme a clases. Hasta entonces espero que tengáis paciencia y perdonéis a esta autora con las defensas de un niño de tres años jeje. **

**Espero que nos leamos pronto, besos.**

**Nala.**


	5. Ella mintió

_**Capítulo 5:**__**Ella mintió.**_

_**(Lily)**_

Tengo hambre, pero no quiero moverme de aquí. Llevo casi una hora sentada en esta incomoda silla de plástico, a la espera, contemplando el ir y venir de enfermeras y médicos. El llanto de madres desesperadas y amigos desconsolados, escuchando las maldiciones de padres heridos y el lamento de niños que, aunque no saben que sucede realmente, lloran. Porque incluso ellos presienten que eso es lo correcto.

Noto un palpitante dolor de cabeza, fruto de mis propias lagrimas histéricas. Me escuece las rodillas, ahí donde la carne se a rasgado al impactar contra el asfalto. Noto en el aire el olorcillo del desinfectante, y casi no puedo mover la muñeca izquierda por culpa del vendaje que me han obligado a ponerme para prevenir una posible luxación de muñeca... no, no quiero levantarme para ir a comprar algo de comer a la maquina expendedora. Quiero quedarme sentada; esperar, aunque sean horas e incluso días, hasta que alguien me diga que por mi culpa un hombre inocente no ha...

-¿Señorita Evans?

Alcé con rapidez la cabeza, buscando entre el resto de cabezas a una en particular. La halle junto al expositor de urgencias; era una enfermera, regordeta y bajita, con cara de malas pulgas. Llevaba una carpeta en las manos y miraba con atención entre las personas que sollozaban en al sala de espera, buscando a aquella que ella deseaba ver.

-Y... yo.- mi voz era casi una burla, un pitido agudo y sin fuerza que milagrosamente podía llegar a ser oído.

La enfermera se giro hacia mi y resoplo con cansancio. Agito su cabeza en mi dirección, instándome a que me incorporase y acudiese a su lado.

Con algo de esfuerzo me levante de la incomoda silla y estire las piernas ahogando un quejido cuando la tela áspera de mis vaqueros rozo la piel arañada de mis rodillas.

-¿Señorita Evans? ¿Lilian Evans?- me preguntó cuando llegue junto a ella, leyendo mi nombre en el informe que había tenido que rellenar al ingresar al hospital.

-Si.

La enfermera me miro con fijeza, como si no creyese mis palabras, y volvió a suspirar con cansancio.

-Su amigo esta bien, el doctor le dará el alta en breve- dijo con voz monótona, como si no fuese la primera ni la ultima vez que lo decía- Debe rellenar este formulario con sus datos personales, para poder dar parte al seguro, y después podrán marcharse.

Me tendió la carpeta y alzó una ceja cuando al cavo de algunos minutos yo seguía contemplándola si hacer nada. Carraspeó y cambio el peso de su cuerpo a su pie izquierdo, agitó la carpeta en mi cara y finalmente la agarré.

-Debe rellenar estas dos casillas- señaló a las dos primeras casillas- y estas cuatro también.- señaló cuatro casillas mas, situadas en la parte inferior del formulario- Y después su firma.- golpeó con su dedo regordete sobre la ultima casilla y me tendió un bolígrafo.- ¿Lo a entendido todo?

-Si... gracias- la enfermera volvió a encarna un ceja y con otro suspiro se alejo de mi.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que ingreso en el Ala de Urgencias de nuevo; y solo entonces, cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ella, me centre en el formulario.

_Nombre._ ¿Cuál seria su nombre?

_Apellido._ ¿Cómo se apellidaría?

_Estado Civil_ ¿Será soltero o casado?

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y alcé la mirada con la esperanza de ver a mi salvador, pero solo era la enfermera que regresaba con una bolsita de plástico que contenía algunas pertenencias personales.

-¿Lo ha rellenado ya?- dijo, dejando la bolsa sobre el expositor y lanzándome una mirada cansada.

-Eh... no. Vera, es que...

-¿No recuerda que casillas son la que debe rellenar?- me interrumpió, y en su voz pude notar cierto tono de burla.

-No; las recuerdo.-me quejé- Es solo que...

-Pues rellénelas- me instó de mal humor.

Como quería que las rellenase si ni si quiera conocía al sujeto en cuestión; solo por el hecho de que me había salvado de una posible muerte no significaba que conociese hasta su signo del zodíaco.

¿Quien creía que era? ¿Una vidente?

-Pero es que él no es...

-Nombre, James.- me estremecí de pies a cabeza cuando su aliento me rozo la oreja al inclinarse sobre el formulario, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro para ello.- Apellido, Potter.- murmuró, arrebatándome el bolígrafo de las manos y escribiendo él mismo las respuestas.

La enfermera resoplo y cursándose de brazos me fulmino con la mirada, mientras esperaba a que mi salvador terminase de rellenar el formulario.

-Aquí tiene- le tendió la carpeta con el formulario y la enfermera bufo con cansancio cuando lo recogió. - ¿Debo hacer algo mas?

La enfermera examino el formulario y tras un rápido barrido visual cerró la carpeta y se la entrego a la recepcionista que a su vez tecleo algo en el ordenador y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Ya puede marcharse señor Potter.

El mentón que se apoyaba en mi hombro desapareció y pude notar cierta brisa en mi espalda cuando su cuerpo se retiro del mío. Con lentitud me gire sobre mis talones y observe, seguramente con los ojos llorosos y la nariz moqueando, a mi salvador.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pude decir.

El sonrió y un hoyuelo se dibujo en su mejilla izquierda, solo en la izquierda.

Tenía los ojos castaños, protegidos por unas gafas que por mi culpa ahora estaban algo torcidas y ralladas. Su pelo era azabache y estaba totalmente despeinado, seguramente por culpa del accidente. Su traje negro estaba lleno de polvo y en su camisa blanca se podía apreciar una mancha de sangre, procedente probablemente de su labio inferior, el cual se había mordido al caer.

-No hay de que- contestó- Pero la próxima vez procura cruzar cuando el semáforo este en verde- dijo con tono guasón mientras me despeinaba un poco el pelo.

Su gesto me irritó.

-Si, procurare recordarlo- mascullé, retirando mi cabeza de su alcancé y aferrando con fuerza el asa de mi bolso.

Fruncí el ceño cuando sentí un pinchonazo en mi muñeca izquierda pero no dije nada.

Él cogio la bolsita de plástico que contenía sus pertenecías y saco de ella un reloj, una cartera de piel y una cajetilla de cigarros.

Se despidió de la enfermera con una sonrisa, que esta no le devolvió, y empujándome sutilmente por la espalda me arrastro hacia fuera.

_**(James)**_

Entrecerré los ojos cuando la luz del sol me dio de lleno en la cara. Fruncí el ceño y utilicé mi mano como pantalla.

Aun podía escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y el murmullo del tráfico al otro lado del gran muro que separaba el terreno del hospital de la ciudad, y lo cierto es que no me gusta nada. Odio los hospitales, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos. La sola idea de ser internado en uno me causaba escalofríos, aunque nunca lo confesare en voz alta. Las agujas, el continuo goteo de los sueros, el olor a muerte y enfermedad... todo me causa nauseas.

No era un buen paciente, era conciente de ello, y justamente por eso había tenido que soportar una hora en este maldito hospital. Y todo porque ese medico cabezón había insistido en hacerme una radiografía y un tac. ¿Para que mierda quería yo eso? ¡Estaba perfectamente!

¿Podía andar? ¡Si!

¿Podía respirar? ¡Si!

¿Podía oír y ver? ¡Si!

¿No tenia ninguna herida sangrante, ni ningún miembro amputado o roto? ¡Si!

Repito, ¿para qué coño quería yo una radiografía y un tac?

Bajé las escaleras principales de dos en dos, deseoso de llegar ya a la calle, y saque un cigarrillo de la cajetilla. Prendí el mechero y di una larga, y anhelante, calada. Guarde el paquete de tabaco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me di cuenta de que este estaba roto a la altura de mi rodillas.

¡Perfecto! Era el mejor traje que tenia.

-No deberías fumar- protestó una vocecilla.

Me detuve en seco y mire sobre mi hombro. Casi había olvidado a la chica, casi.

-¿Por qué no?- di otra calda al cigarro y exhalé el humor con lentitud.

Ella rodó sus ojos y soltó un gruñido exasperado. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y refunfuñó.

-Fumar mata.

-Y cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo esta en rojo y un sin fin de coches la atraviesan a toda velocidad, ¿no mata?- ironicé pasándome una mano por el pelo y alzando una ceja. Ella inflo las mejillas, como una niña, y se atuso el pelo con indignación- Además creo que antes de ofrecerme consejos de como alargar mi vida deberías presentarte. Ya sabes, por cortesía.

Sus ojos se achicaron hasta quedar reducidos a una simple rendija de color verde, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un cómico color escarlata. Pero antes de que la tormenta descargase y ella comenzase a soltar impropios por su pequeña boquita sus facciones se relajaron y sus ojos volvieron a ser como antes, como dos grandes almendras de un intenso verde, y sus labios se aflojaron hasta dibujar un intento de sonrisa.

Su sonrojo, sin embargo, permaneció intacto.

-Lo siento- me tendió su mano, pequeñita y enfundada en un guante de color marrón- Mi nombre es Lilian Evans, Lily.- aguardó pacientemente a que tomase su mano y cambió el peso de su cuerpo algo incomoda cuando comprendió que yo no tenia ninguna intención de estrechársela.- Lamento que se viese implicado en todo esto- murmuró algo avergonzada, bajando poco a poco su mano y escondiéndola en las profundidades del bolsillo de su abrigo.- No era mi intención hacerle daño... bueno lo cierto es que tampoco era mi intención hacerme daño a mi misma.- se mordió el labio, nerviosa, y sin apartar su mirada de la mía dijo- Lamento mucho lo sucedido, todo fue culpa mía. No estaba prestando demasiada atención a mí alrededor y no note que el semáforo ya estaba en rojo. Lo siento, de verdad. Lamento mucho...

-No importa- la interrumpí.

Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una chica arrepentida dándome la tabarra para que la perdonase, por lo que según ella era un delito mayor.

Vamos, todos en nuestra vida hemos estado en algún momento pedidos en nuestro propio mundo y por culpa de ello nos hemos caído, golpeado, asfixiado... la chica no era una asesina. Solo era una tía con muchos problemas en mente o tremendamente despistada. Y yo había tenido la mala suerte de toparme con ella. Aunque... lo cierto era que... ahora que la miraba más atentamente, había algo que...

-Déjeme compensarle- suplicó, agarrando mi mano libre entre las suyas y mirándome con los ojos llorosos.

No lloraría, ¿cierto?

No soporto a las mujeres que lloran, aunque más bien lo que no soporto son las lágrimas.

-Por favor, déjeme compensarle.

Mierda, ya tenia los ojos vidriosos. ¡Por favor que no se ponga a llorar! Que no se ponga a llorar, que no se ponga a llorar...

-Por favor- una lagrimita se escapo de entre sus pestañas y mi pose de tío seguro y fuerte se fue a la mierda.

-Tranquila, vale- solté mi mano de entre las suyas y di otra calada a mi cigarro mientras pensaba algo que pudiese hacer para que así me dejase tranquilo- No ha pasado nada, estoy bien. Y tú estas bien también.- reanudé mi paso y ella me siguió arrastrando los pies por el alfalfo.- Así que hagamos como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Ok?

Salí a la acera y la muchedumbre, antes conocida como londinenses, me recibió entre algún que otro empujón. Respire profundamente y alcé mi mano para dar otra calada a mi cigarro pero algo me lo impidió, o mejor dicho alguien.

-Déjame compensarte- insistió, deteniendo mi brazo a medio camino.

Deje escapar un suspiro y me acaricié la sien con la única mano que tenia libre.

¿Y ahora que?

Eche otra mirada a la chica. Lo cierto es que no estaba tan mal, e incluso me era algo familiar... sus ojos verdes, su pelo de un rojo sangre, su cara ovalada y de facciones infantiles... todo me era familiar. ¿Pero por qué?

-Puedo invitarte a comer o darte el dinero directamente- sugirió.- También puedo... eh...

-¿Te conozco?- pegunté a bocajarro, aun con la extraña sensación de conocerla rondándome l mente- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Ella parpadeó confundida para después palidecer.

-¡Dios mío! No, o no- se llevó ambas manos a la boca, liberando mi brazo, y compuso una mueca horrorizada- Te he dejado sin memoria- murmuro dramáticamente.

Dibuje una media sonrisa y di un paso hacia ella. Di una calada a mi cigarro y exhalé el humo sobre su cara.

-No he perdido la memoria- dije, la situación me divertía bastante- Te pregunto si nos conocemos de antes. Tu cara me suena.

Sus ojos que hasta ahora me había contemplado con horror me miraron confusos. Sus manos descendieron con lentitud, mostrando de nuevo su boca, y se quedaron colgadas a sus costados. Su ceño se frunció, como si estuviese concentrado, y ladeo la cabeza cómicamente.

-Mmmm...

Alcé una ceja y di otra calada.

Poco a poco su rostro fue adquiriendo color; primero fue un leve sonrojo, después se ruborizo en toda regla y por ultimo su cara se tiñó de un amarillo verdoso nada saludable.

-Tú...-murmuró con voz queda mientras me señalaba, como una niña, con su dedo- Eres tú.

Exhalé el humo tranquilamente mientras ella seguía apuntándome con su dedo y murmuraba una y otra vez: _Eres tú, eres tú..._

La elocuencia no era una de sus virtudes, estaba claro.

-Si, soy yo- contesté mientras me encogía de hombros- ¿Y tú eres?

Su ceño volvió fruncirse y de un manotazo, que no vi venir, me arrebato el cigarro de la mano y lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡No fumes delante de mi!- chillo.

¿Qué coño le pasaba?

-Oye, que mierda te pasa.- me queje mientras me alejaba de ella.- Eres subnormal, ¿o qué?

Sus puños me golpearon el pecho, sin provocarme ni una leve molestia, y sus ojos se achicaron hasta quedar reducidos en dos pequeñas rendijas.

-¡Maldito salido! ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi, gilipollas!- grito entre golpe y golpe.

Repito, ¿qué coño le pasaba?

-Eh, estate quieta. ¿Quieres? – sostuve sus muñecas en alto, impidiendo que siguiese golpeándome, y di un paso al frente.

Mi pecho choco con el suyo; baje el rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella me escupió en la mejilla. La solté asqueado y volví a retroceder mientras me restregaba la mejilla con la manga de mi traje.

-¡No me toques imbecil!- chillo, llamando la tensión de algunos transeúntes.- Me has jodido la vida, gilipollas.

¿Qué le había jodido la vida? Se había mirado bien en el espejo, estaba jodida desde mucho antes de conocerme. A lo que me lleva a... ¡joder! Claro. Ya se quien es.

-Eres la borracha del otro día- dije.

Ella volvió a arremeter contra mí y sus puños volvieron a la carga.

Esta chica tenía problemas con la violencia; primero me lanza zapatos, después intenta suicidarse, luego me escupe y ahora me golpea. Sin duda no esta muy bien de la cabeza.

-Tú eras el borracho- siseó.

Bueno si, eso debía concedérselo. Ese día estaba borracho, muy borracho.

-Pero tú también- insistí.- Lo recuerdo muy bien.

Ella detuvo su ataque histérico/violento y me miro como si yo fuese un lobo y ella una indefensa ovejita.

Me agarro de las solapas del traje y me obligo a agacharme para poder estar a su altura.

-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?- preguntó.

¿Lo recordaba? No. Y era frustrante. Generalmente recordaba lo que sucedía. Pero en esta ocasión, nada. En blanco. Cero.

-Eh... no.-admití.

Sus manos soltaron mi traje y pude volver a incorporarme.

Parecía abatida, asustada y algo desesperada. Esta tía no estaba bien.

-¿Tu tampoco recuerdas nada?- le pregunté mientras volvía a sacar mi cajetilla de cigarros y sacaba uno.

Ella siguió mis movimientos con los ojos y me arrebato el cigarrillo de la boca cuando fui a encenderlo. Después me quito la cajetilla y la lanzó al suelo, junto al cigarro. Los pisoteo y resoplo satisfecha.

-¿Que haces? Eso era mío.- me queje mientras me inclinaba sobre la cajetilla y comprobaba si aun quedaba algún cigarro entero.

Mierda, estaban todos aplastados.

-No fumes delante de mí, ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta el humo? ¿Eres una de esas tía súper saludables que piensan que el tabaco es una maniobra del gobierno para mantenernos serenos? ¿Estas embarazada? ¡¿Qué?!

Ella balbuceo algo sin sentido y retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de mi.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Acaso había acertado con... o no. ¡Mierda! Por favor no.

-¿Estas embarazada?- pregunté en apenas un susurro, temeroso de la respuesta.

Ella retrocedió otro paso, y miro hacia los lados en busca de alguna salida.

Su rostro gritaba: _¡Culpable!_ Pero mi subconsciente gritaba: _¡No puede ser, utilice los malditos condones!_

¿Por que los había utilizado? ¿Verdad?... no lo recordaba muy bien, y eso no ayudaba.

-¿Estas embarazada?- repetí.

Me miró fijamente, como queriendo decirme algo pero sin atreverse y después escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a desviar su mirada.

-Por su puesto que no- contestó con voz chillona, nerviosa.- No- me miro y su rostro se torno verde- No, no, no... ¡No!

Y salio corriendo.

Me quede allí, mirando como huía. Su cabeza pelirroja destacaba entre el resto, me habría resultado fácil alcanzarla y obligarla a darme una explicación mas convincente pero no lo hice. Pues en el fondo estaba aliviado, su respuesta era la que tanto quería escuchar y me daba pavor seguirla y averiguar que en realidad me había mentido.

Solo de pensarlo... uggg, no. No quería pensarlo.

Reprimí un escalofrió y me revolví el pelo con una mano.

Ella había dicho que no, así que la creería. Debía creerla.

_**(Lily)**_

Intenté meter la llave en la cerradura por tercera vez y por fin, en esta ocasión, conseguí girarla. La puerta se abrió y entre sin pensarlo demasiado, como si la muerte me pisase los talones. Cerré de un portazo y me deje caer al suelo. Apoyé mi cabeza en las rodillas y me cubrí con los brazos, mi pecho se convulsiono y las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

Escuché como los muelles de la cama crujían y después unos pasos sigilosos acercarse.

-¿Lily?- la mano de Alice me acaricio la cabeza- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué vuelves ahora? Son cerca de las once de la noche, ¿dónde has estado?

Negué con la cabeza, intentando así que Alice dejase de acariciarme, y alcé un poco el rostro. Lo suficiente como para que mi mirada se topase con sus ojos negros.

Ella alzo una ceja, expectante y yo suspiré. Me restregué con el puño las lágrimas acumuladas en mis pestañas y sorbí un poco por mi nariz, que ya comenzaba a moquear.

-Lo vi.-susurré.

Alice se sentó a mi lado, en el suelo, y me paso una mano por los hombros.

-¿A quién viste?- preguntó con delicadeza.

La mire durante unos minutos, tal vez horas, semanas o meses, no se.

Ella alzo ambas cejas, instándome a que contestara y no pude mas que morderme el labio para así evitar llorar de nuevo.

-Lo vi- repetí- Lo vi, Alice.

-¿A quién? ¿A quién viste Lily?

-Al... al...-sentía un nudo en la garganta. Me era imposible decir la palabra, no quería admitirlo. Sin embargo tarde o temprano debería hacerlo.-A él - murmuré.

Alice me miro confundida y después me abrazo.

-Te refieres al...

-Al padre- la palabra quemaba al ser pronunciada.

Alice se masajeó la sien y dejo escapar algunos impropios. Reposó la cabeza contra la pared y me miró de reojo.

-¿Se lo has dicho?- susurró.

Negué rápidamente, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Se lo dirás?- volví a negar y ella suspiró- ¿Reconsideraras mi consejo?

La miré horrorizada. Sin poder creerme que estuviese preguntándome eso justo ahora.

-No, lo he decidido Alice- susurré con la voz tomada- Lo quiero, es mío. Yo cuidare de él.- acaricie mi vientre y una sonrisa estupida se dibujo en mis labios sin proponérmelo- No puedo hacerle daño, no ahora que se que realmente existe.

Alice cerro los ojos, no se si esta furiosa o simplemente decepcionada aunque tampoco me importa demasiado.

-¿Es tu ultima decisión?- me pregunta, aun sin abrir sus ojos.

-Si.

Ella asiente en silencio y deja escapar un sonoro suspiro. Se pasa las manos por el pelo y las deja tras su cuello, haciendo presión. Sus ojos me miran fijamente y puedo notar la derrota en ellos.

La derrota, la aceptación y el temor.

-¿De cuanto te ha dicho el ginecólogo que estas?- pregunta después de veinte minutos en total silencio. Después de veinte minutos en los cuales solo me abraza.

-De trece semanas, casi dos meses- respondo.

Alice sonríe, sonríe de verdad, y me abraza con más fuerza. Pues no ha dejado de abrazarme en ningún momento. Y es por eso que se que me apoyara, que no me dejara sola.

Por que ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

**Lamento la tardanza, pero al fin he podido actualizar. Agradézcanselo a la Semana Santa que me ha proporcionado algunos días de paz y sosiego; después de recurarme de mi resfriado casi tuve que arrancarme la piel a tiras para ponerme al día con las clases así que no tenia mucho tiempo, menos mal que llego esta semanita de vacaciones que me ha venido como anillo al dedo.**

**Y ahora volviendo al capitulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Flojito, animado, bien, mal... no os cortéis, quejaros si queréis, vuestros comentarios me ayudaran a mejorar. **

**¿Pensáis que James dejaras las cosas así? ¿Lily se decidirá al fin a decirle la verdad? ¿Y que pensaran los amigos de James cuando conozcan la situación, si es que James se la cree y decide contársela?... jeje, si queréis saberlo tendréis que esperar al próximo capitulo. ;D**

**Nos leemos, besitos.**


	6. Decisión u obligación que mas da

**.Plan B.**

_**Capítulo 6:**_**Decisión u obligación que más da.**

_**(James)**_

Me había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, debido seguramente a los tres paquetes de seis latas de cerveza que me había bebido anoche. Y la mañana no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Otra resaca? -Mary frunció el ceño mientras me sentaba a la mesa de la cocina.- Esta es la sexta en lo que va de mes, James.

Asentí. Una estampida de elefantes torturaba mi cabeza, de nuevo. Y no necesitaba la ayuda de Mary para saber que esta era la sexta vez que me sucedía.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez? Trabajo o vida personal-preguntó Remus.

-Vida personal-Me froté las sienes con los dedos de adelante hacia atrás.

Durante los dos últimos meses, había estado teniendo dificultades para conciliar el sueño. No sabia porque pero... bueno, en realidad si sabia porque me sucedía. Mi problema tenía nombre y apellidos, llevaba vestidos caros y zapatos de tacón, y por supuesto... se tiraba a aquel que decía ser mi padre.

Marlene había intentado contactar conmigo después de haber quedado en ridículo delante de sus familiares y amigos al confesarles que ya no habría boda, porque el novio se negaba a casarse con la amante de su padre.

Ella pensaba, bueno más bien se cría con el derecho, de reprocharme y culparme de su bochorno. Y me exigía que lavase su imagen delante de sus conocidos, que la compensase por mí, según sus palabras textuales, desfachatez.

Aunque como es de esperar, yo no he hecho tal cosa aun, ni pienso hacerla. Como tampoco confesare a mis amigos que la verdadera razón de mi insomnio es la maldita tozudez de mi... ¿nueva madrastra? Si se podría decir así.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con somníferos? -gruñó Frank- A mí me funcionan.

-Ya veo- ironicé, echándole una mirada. Era bien sabido que Frank, debido a su horario, debía tomar somníferos para poder dormir, pero estos lo dejaban hecho una piltrafa rebosante de mal humor. Solo había que verlo- Como a ti te funcionan tan bien.

-Al menos yo duermo –argumentó Frank.

-Déjalo Frank- intervino Mary, colocándole una humeante taza de café delante de la cara. Frank le sonrío y tomo la taza, bebiéndosela de un tirón- ¿Mejor?

Frank asintió y cerró los ojos durante unos minutos, asimilando al cafeína supongo.

-Sufre entonces -dijo Sirius mientras me palmeaba con excesiva fuerza la espalda.

-Déjalo, no seas bruto Sirius- se quejo Mary- Toma James, este es el tuyo- dijo entregándome una taza de café, bien cargado.-Bébetelo.

No tuvo que repetírmelo dos veces. Incline la taza hacia arriba y me bebí el café, con mueca incluida, de un trago. Quemaba como el mismísimo infierno y estaba amargo con cojones, ya que no tenía azúcar, pero no deje ni una gota en la taza.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó.

-No- me queje- Tengo un puto batallón de guerra en mi cabeza- murmuré, apartando la taza de café vacía de mi vista- Y hoy tengo que ir a la oficina- Sirius silbo y yo gruñí.

Podía sentir como el comienzo de una migraña, de esas permanentes, hacia mella en mi cabeza.

-Tal vez deberías ir al medico, llevas ya mas de un mes así. Quizás sea algo malo, James. -dijo Remus, pensativo—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?

Frank rastreó la silla y yo volví a gruñir. Sirius se rio de nuevo y Mary le dio un golpe seco en la nuca que resonó en mi cabeza como un cañonazo.

¿Como iba a soportar una jornada labora completa hoy?

-No le metas miedo Lunático- se burlo Sirius- Que el pequeño Cornamenta se asustara.

Alice el dio otro golpe en la nuca y yo volví a gruñir.

-Estoy bien, Remus.- murmuré despacio, como si al pronunciar las silabas con lentitud la cabeza doliese menos.- Solo tengo que conseguir dormir algo.

Remus chasqueó la lengua y se cruzo de brazos, no muy satisfecho con mi respuesta.

-Vamos Lunático, déjalo. Ya es mayorcito.- dijo Sirius, rastreando su silla también y estirándose como un gato.

Mary comenzó a lavar su taza y el sonido del agua me emboto los oídos. Frank zapateo en el piso de arriba, seguramente vistiéndose, y fruncí el ceño. El teléfono móvil de Remus comenzó a vibrar y este se incorporó también, rastreando la silla. Como no.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo con rapidez, apurando su taza de café y agarrando una tostada con mermelada de la mesa.- Nos vemos esta noche- y salio corriendo de la cocina.

Mary lo miro con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido, pero sin decir nada. Sirius ni siquiero lo noto y yo maldije el día en el que las escaleras y el eco que estas producen se inventaron.

-Porque no vas a la enfermería- me sugirió Sirius.

-No pienso ir al medico- repetí.

Mary cortó al fin el grifo del agua y yo suspiré aliviado, o al menos por un momento porque Frank bajo a la carrera las escaleras le dio un beso rápido a Mary y grito:

-Nos vemos esta noche chicos.

Gruñí y me puse de pie. Este día estaba resultando realmente una mierda, y aún ni siquiera era mediodía.

-No me refiero al medico, si no a la enfermería de la empresa.- prosiguió Sirius. Persiguiéndome escaleras arriba- Hay una enfermera nueva, una bastante simpática, que sustituye al doctor Slughorn durante su baja. Podrías echarte una siesta allí. - dijo alzando las cejas.

¿Una siesta? ¿Por qué no? A si, porque no conseguía dormir.

-No funcionará Sirius- abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y entre, Sirius me siguió de cerca.

-Tu prueba- insistió, palmeándome la espalda con demasiada fuerza.

Trastrabille hacia delante y tuve que apoyar las manos sorbe el escritorio para no caerme.

-Lo pensare- cedí. Mejor eso que ser perpetuamente molestado.

-Perfecto- volvió palmearme al espalda- Le diré al viejo Albus que llegaras una horita... mmm... dos, mas tarde.

Asentí sin ganas y comencé a sacar mi traje del armario. Había tenido que comprarme varios, ya que el único que tenía había acabado hecho trizas.

-Nos vemos esta...

-Esta noche, ya lo se- gruñí mientras me quitaba la camiseta de manga corta que utilizaba de pijama y me colocaba la camisa azul que había decidido ponerme hoy.

Sirius rio entre dientes y salio de la habitación, eso si cerrando con un portazo.

Apreté los dientes en un intento por controlar el dolor de cabeza y conté hasta diez. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez. Inhalé profundamente y proseguí con la tarea de abrochar los dichosos botones de la camisa. Después le siguió el pantalón negro y el chaleco, hoy no tenia ganas de llevar chaqueta. Era un engorro.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo y agité la cabeza, arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de ello.

-Mierda-apreté de nuevo los dientes y aguardé a que el dolor menguase de nuevo.- Joder.

Agarré mi maletín y mi teléfono móvil, el cual puse en silencio para evitar posibles migrañas, y salí de nuevo al pasillo. Pude escuchar como Sirius tarareaba una canción sin sentido desde su dormitorio, el más grande. Situado arriba, en el segundo piso.

También escuche como la puerta de la entrada se abría y Mary gritaba:

-Me marcho chicos.- y cerraba.

Inspiré de nuevo y me froté la sien con movimientos circulares mientras bajaba las escaleras sosteniéndome de la barandilla para no caerme.

Este iba a ser un día muy largo.

_**(Lily)**_

Anoche me costó dormirme, de nuevo. Estuve dando vueltas al mismo asunto, a la misma maldita decisión. Y llegue de nuevo a la misma solución; hablar, soltar toda la verdad. Pero, no puedo, me es imposible. Solo de imaginarme su reacción mi estomago se contrae por culpa del miedo.

No, hablar no es la opción mas acertada. Pero sin embargo es la única, y lo se.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y salgo al pasillo del décimo piso cabizbaja y con las mismas preguntas y miedos que anoche me impidieron dormir bailoteando en mi cabeza. El señor Shacklebolt me observa disimuladamente desde su despacho de paredes de cristal que ocupa la mayor parte del décimo piso. Intento ignorar su mirada inquisidora, que aunque no pretende ser grosera o amenazante, es algo intimidatoria. Y continúo caminando por el corredor.

Kate, la recepcionista del señor Shacklebolt, me dedica una sonrisa fugaz cuando paso junto a su mesa y me tiende un sobre estrecho y de color blanco.

-Los resultados del señor Jordan - murmura al mismo tiempo que descuelga uno de sus teléfonos y pregunta con voz mecánica y ensayada- Oficina de Seguridad de Hogwarts, despacho de Kingsley Shacklebolt. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

Tomo el sobre y con un vago movimiento de mano me despido de Kate, esta asiente con la cabeza hacia mi dirección mientras continua hablando por teléfono y garabatea algo sobre un posti amarillo.

Continúo mi camino y giro el pomo de la última puerta del corredor al llegar junto a ella. La puerta se abre y yo rasgo el sorbe sin muchos miramientos, cierro la puerta con un puntapiés y dejo caer mi bolso sobre la silla de mi escritorio. Saco el informe del señor Jordan, el nuevo candidato para ser guardaespaldas del director, y comienzo a hojearlo por encima.

No sufre enfermedades cardiacas, tampoco es diabético ni esta aquejado de alguna enfermedad crónica. Su analítica no esta mal... pero chasqueo la lengua cuando llego al apartado que indica sus resultados en la prueba de resistencia. El señor Jordan no tiene demasiada resistencia, y eso en el trabajo que solicita es uno de los requisitos más importantes.

Me encojo de hombros y mi abrigo se desliza por ellos. Dejo los informes sobre el escritorio y me giro hacia el perchero de la pared para colgar mi abrigo, la bufanda y el bolso. Me hundo en mi asiento y vuelvo a coger el informe. Lo reviso por segunda vez, asegurándome de que no se me escapa nada, y garabateo con letras grandes y claras un rotundo "Descartado" en el centro del sobre. Vuelvo a guardar los informes y dejo el sobre dentro del primer cajón de mi escritorio, donde se reúne con otros tres sobres con sus correspondientes "Descartado" escrito en negrita.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y cierro un momento los ojos. De pronto recuerdo que aun no he hecho la maldita llamada de teléfono y se me contraen los músculos del vientre.

Respiro hondo.

¿Qué seria lo mejor? Llamar y confesarlo todo o ir en su busca e intentar decir la verdad... ninguna de las opciones me atraía demasiado. Siendo sincera, la que mas me gustaba era en la cual yo me callaba y no le contaba a mi hermana nada. Aunque, como bien le gusta repetirme Alice, esa no es una opción viable. Tarde o temprano tendré que cantar, aunque yo prefiero que sea tarde o mejor nunca.

¡No!, tengo que contárselo. Y debía ser ahora, no podía permitirme más noches de insomnio por culpa de este miedo.

Abro los ojos y dejo escapar un quejido al mismo tiempo que cojo el auricular del teléfono y me lo llevo a la oreja. Marco los tres primeros dijitos y detengo mi dedo encima del cuarto, sin saber muy bien si seguir o no.

Debo seguir, es lo correcto, pero mi mano no se mueve.

Alguien toca en la puerta, y cuelgo con rapidez.

-¿Si?- pregunto temerosa.

-Disculpe, puedo pasar.- responde una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

Asiento con la cabeza en silencio y después dio un respingo cuando me dio cuenta de que él no puede verme.

-Si, pase.

La puerta se abre y una cabeza se asoma. Sus ojos castaños recorren disimuladamente la sala. ¡Mierda! Él no...

Me hundo en mi asiento un poco más para que no me vea; fracasando estrepitosamente, porque un segundo después sus ojos encuentran los míos. Me mira con rostro inalterable, totalmente hermético. Carraspeo y me remuevo incómoda en mi asiento, aterroriza por su mirada, y ruborizándome ligeramente al sentirme descubierta.

Sus labios esbozan una mueca. Cierra un instante los ojos y al abrirlos frunce al ceño al encontrarme de nuevo allí sentada, como si pensase que al cerrar los ojos yo desaparecería.

Me impulso hacia la mesa del escritorio todo lo que puedo, clavándome un poco el filo sorbe la parte superior del estomago, y rezo por que no note mi vientre abultado bajo la blusa azul que llevo hoy.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué precisamente a mí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunta con hosquedad mientras cierra la puerta y se apoya sobre su superficie.

Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y me fulmina con la mirada. ¿Y ahora como salgo yo de esta?

-Trabajo aquí- respondo con lo que creo que es indiferencia- ¿Y tú?

Él frunce un poco mas el ceño y despega su espalda de la puerta, camina hacia mi escritorio y apoya ambas manos sorbe la superficie, inclinadose hacia mi. Yo estiro hacia atrás el cuello, alejándome de él, pero sin retirarme ni un milímetro de la mesa. Pues si lo hago se que él se dará cuenta de mi barriguita, y esos no es una opción.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?- pregunta con acritud.

-¡No!

Sus ojos analizan mi rostro en busca de algo que le diga que en realidad miento y finalmente se incorpora de nuevo y se masajea el puente de la nariz con una mano.

-Vaya puta suerte que tengo- murmura.

_Ya, prueba a tener mi suerte amigo._ Pienso con ironía.

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunto. Lo mejor es tratarlo como un desconocido, que en cierta forma lo es, y pretender que nada de lo que sucedió fue real. Aunque yo tenga pruebas más que evidentes de que es real.

-Dormir-murmura.

¿Dormir? ¿Qué se cree que es esto, la enfermería del instituto? Aquí no podía venir a echarse sus siestas matutinas como si nada. No mientras yo fuese la enfermera a cargo.

-Vete a casa- digo con confianza. Él me fulminó con la mirada.- Si tienes sueño, vete a casa a dormir. La enfermería no es un lugar donde tú puedas llegar y dormir hasta hartarte.- protesté, en un intento por contener los nervios que me oprimen el estomago.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa. De pronto siento como mi estomago se oprime un poquito mas y mis nervios se crispan ante su cercanía. Aparto los ojos de su mirada enfurecida y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque en realidad lo que veo es mi propia barriga sobresalir bajo la tela de mi blusa.

_Eso no debería estar ahí._ Pienso. _Podría verla y entonces..._

-¿Qué cojones...

Alzo con rapidez mi mirada, y mis ojos se topan con los suyos que me miran con miedo. Parece sorprendido, nervioso y asustado. Y ninguna de esas emociones augura nada bueno.

-Yo... yo...

¿Por qué balbuceo? ¿Qué hago que aun no le he echado de aquí? ¿Por qué he tenido que inclinarme hacia atrás y dejar a la vista mi vientre? ¿Qué pensará él ahora? ¿Lo descubrirá? ¿Me gritara? ¿Intentara convencerme para que abor...

¡No! Ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar esa palabra.

-Es mío- declaré asustada, aforrándome a mi vientre y calvando mis dedos en la piel estirada.- Solo mío.

Él parpadea repetidamente y retrocede algunos pasos hasta chocar contra la puerta. Tiene los ojos abiertos y su boca forma una cómica "O". Sus manos son puños teñidos de blanco debido a su propia fuerza y tiene los hombros tensos al igual que los músculos del cuello. Un tic nervioso se instala en su ojo derecho y él no parece muy consciente.

Tiene toda la pinta de estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de cólera, o tal vez de corazón. El que primero venga.

-Tú... -me señala- eso... – señala a mi vientre- no es real... no puede... no- se pasa los puños por la cabeza, arrancándose algunos pelos, y masculla algo acerca de ser un estupido y de no volver a emborracharse en su vida.-No, eso no puede... es una broma, ¿verdad?

Yo carraspeo, sin saber muy bien que más hacer, y me aferro al filo de la mesa con las manos por si a caso a él le da por intentar llevarme a algún sitio. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde me llevaría?

- No, no es una broma.- digo con voz de pito. Él alza la mirada, que hasta ahora había mantenida clavada en mi barriga, y frunce el ceño aun mas.

Sus palabras me han golpearon como una bala entre los ojos. ¿Una broma? ¡Por supuesto que no era una broma! Era real, muy real.

_**(James)**_

Entrecerré los ojos, buscando en su expresión una señal, algún signo, cualquier sospecha de que esto era alguna broma. Pero su expresión no cambió, seguía mirándome con ojeriza y sus labios aun estaban fruncidos en una fina línea.

Despegue mis labios, listo para gritarle cuatro cosas, pero mis piernas tenían otros planes y comenzaron a temblar, amenazado con colapsar. ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué temblaba como un puto crío?

Su mirada rebulló la mía y yo aproveché para tomar algunas bocanadas de aire. Dios como las necesitaba.

Ella volvió a mirarme y se incorporo de su asiento lentamente, mostrándome una mejor vista de su vientre. No hablé. No podía hablar. No podía pensar, solo podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón latiendo apresurado.

Ella extendió una mano y acaricio su tripa con cuidado, después me indico la silla de invitados con la cabeza y yo obedecí sin penarlo dos veces. Me senté, esperando, deseando que se retractara. Que comenzase a reír y me dijese: ¡Es broma tonto!... pero no lo dijo.

No era verdad. ¿Cómo podría ser verdad?

Mi estomago dio una sacudida y un sabor amargo me recorrió la garganta. Mi corazón no era lo único que estaba golpeando, mi cabeza golpeaba a su par. La puta resaca ya no importaba, la posible migraña había desaparecido... todo se fue difuminando mientras mi mente trabajaba con rapidez y comenzaba a rescatar fragmentos de momentos que yo no quería recordar.

Hace cuatro meses, en aquel mugriento pub, ella y yo habíamos bebidos. Reído. Bailado. Tonteado. Yo había metido mi lengua en su garganta, o tal vez fue al revés, no se.

Después habíamos ido a un parque, nos magreamos detrás de unos arbustos y ella propuso ir a su departamento pero el mío estaba mas cerca. Llegamos entre risas, agarré algunas cervezas de la nevera y con ellas en la mano, la arrastre escaleras arriba. Luego habíamos bebido, ella me había ofrecido un striptis y yo me había reído de su torpeza. Y después ella estaba abajo, y luego arriba, detrás, delante... ¡Joder!

Fruncí el ceño y me frote con violencia la sien. Tenia que recordar, era esencial. Esa noche, en algún momento, ¿había cogido la maldita caja de condones de mi escritorio?

La respuesta llego como un cubo de agua fría por la mañana, helada y reveladora. No, no había cogido la dichosa caja.

-Cuando nos vimos... – comenzó a decir en apenas susurros- yo... estaba asustada, y no... no quise...

-¿Es mío?

La pregunta sobraba, lo se, pero tuve que hacerla. Es algo que no pude controlar, simplemente salio.

Sus labios se endurecieron, su mano aferro la tela que rodeaba su vientre con rabia, y su rostro adquirió un tono escarlata que indicaba que no estaba para bromas.

-No ando acostándome con cualquiera.- declaró fríamente- Y si te se ocurre sugerirlo otra vez, te abofetearé.

Me miró. Yo la miré, encontrando cada vez más difícil respirar. Entonces ella suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Se detuvo a mi lado, delante de mí, y dijo con la voz algo mas controlada:

-Tenía miedo, no sabia que hacer. Aun no había decidido nada y tú apareciste de la nada, me enfureciste; y después, cuando me preguntaste si estaba embarazada... tu cara lo decía todo, estabas asustado y yo también lo estaba. ¡Ni siquiera te recordaba y de pronto... puf, apareces! -Tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos un momento- No fue muy inteligente por mi parte callarme, lo se, pero no sabia que hacer. Aun no conseguía hacerme a la idea de que estaba emaba...

-No lo digas- murmuré.

-Embarazada.- prosiguió ella, ignorándome- Y tú vas y apareces de repente, y me preguntas justo lo que tanto miedo me daba y bueno... lo siento.

¿Lo sentía?

¿De que servia ya eso? Nada cambiaria; ella seguía emba... bueno eso, y yo sigo como un puto imbecil. Con los huevos en la garganta y las piernas de gelatina.

Nada cambiaria porque ella dijese que lo sentía.

-Pero, no tienes de que preocuparte- se apresuró a decir, captando toda mi atención- Ya se que esto no es algo que ninguno de los dos hallamos planeado en un futuro próximo, y seguramente tu tienes tu propia vida y no quieres complicaciones, así que no hace falta que digas o hagas nada. Yo ya he decidido quedármelo, y no necesito tu ayuda. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola- concluyó con orgullo mientras volvía a acariciar su vientre.

El silencio se instaló tras sus últimas palabras, y los minutos pasaron. Primero uno, después dos minutos que se convirtieron en cinco, y esos cinco en diez, y así hasta que un brillo cristalino comenzó a humedecer sus ojos, rompiendo la burbuja irreal que sus palabras habían creado a mí alrededor.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar. No me podía quedar en la misma habitación más tiempo, simplemente no podía. Poniéndome de pie de un salto, esquivándola como si fuese contagiosa, dejé la habitación, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de mí.

Una vez fuera me permití el lujo de enloquecer, y golpeé con el puño la puerta de madera que tembló bajo mi fuerza.

Un hijo.

¿Mi hijo?

Y ahora, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer?

**Lo se, lo se... os preguntareis donde he estado todo este tiempo: pues, la verdad, vagueando por hay. Para que mentiros.**

**Quería subir las tres actualizaciones de mis historias el mismo día pero viendo que dos de ellas se van ha retrasar un poco mas de lo debido me he decidido a actualizar esta. (He esperado tanto que ****ya**** incluso tengo escrito el capitulo 7) Así que disfrutarla.**

**Espero que os guste, a mi sinceramente no me convence mucho el capitulo pero nos e como dejarlo mejor. **

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto (y esta vez es verdad).**

**Besitos.**

***Respuestas a los comentarios anónimos:**

**DianaJanePotter: ****La película en la que me inspire para escribir esta historia se llama "Lío embarazoso" y la protagonizan Katherine Heigl y Seth Rogen. Y en cuanto al nombre del fic, simplemente me vino a la mente. Ni siquiera había visto la película de JLo cuando empecé a escribir, pero cuando leí tu comentario me dio curiosidad y la vi. Esta muy bien, la verdad. Y comprendo porque pensaste que me había inspirado en ella, pero la verdad es que no. fue en la otra película, la que ya te he mencionado. Aunque la historia nos e parezca mucho al argumento de la película me hizo mucha gracia y por eso pensé en escribir algo similar.**

**Gracias por tu comentario. **

**Nos leemos. Besos.**


	7. Noche de insomnio obligado

**.Plan B.**

_**Capítulo 7: Noche de insomnio obligado.**_

_**(Lily)**_

Una vez alguien me dijo que si te pasa algo malo, por lógica, después debe sucederte algo bueno. Así funciona el karma. Pues bien, en mi caso, ese dicho no se aplicaba.

Después de haber sido descubierta, de la peor forma posible, haber agotado mis recursos lagrimales y roto mi taza de café favorita... el karma no había actuado a mi favor, y nada bueno me había sucedido. Y para colmo, cuando por fin pude huir de la oficina y poner distancia entre los dos, un coche que pasaba veloz por la carretera me salpico toda el agua de un sucio charco que se había formado con la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior. Así que empapada y aun sollozando, corrí hacia la casa de Alice. Sin detenerme a saludar al portero cuando pase por recepción, e ignorando el ascensor. Subiendo los cuatro pisos por las escaleras de emergencia...

Y ahora estaba temblando frente a la puerta del apartamento número 346, y buscaba las llaves con desesperación dentro de mi caótico bolso. Solo deseaba una cosa; entrar en el apartamento, cerrar la puerta con llave y meterme en la cama por siempre jamás. Hasta que las ranas criasen pelos o los coches volaran, lo que tardase mas tiempo en suceder.

Pero me temblaban las manos y las llaves tintineaban en ellas, negándose a entrar en la cerradura.

-Lily… -Alice asomó su cabeza por un rendija de la puerta, seguramente había adivinado que era yo quien intentaba infructuosamente entrar en su piso- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Abrió la puerta, permitiéndome pasar, y me rodeó con sus brazos una vez que la puerta quedo cerrada. Tenia el pelo mojado y llevaba su pijama de la Abeja Maya puesto, seguramente acaba de llegar de trabajar y se había dado un baño para relajarse.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- me preguntó mientras me acariciaba el pelo con cariño.

-Lo he jodido todo- dije, sin mirarla- ¡Todo!

Alice me empujó ligeramente los hombros, separándome de ella, y me secó las lágrimas que corrían libres por mis mejillas. Me dedicó una sonrisa amable y con delicadeza me dirigió hacia el sofá, donde me deje caer como un peso muerto. Alice tomó asiento junto a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Infundándome ánimos, consuelo y valor.

-Cuéntame que ha pasado.- me susurró con voz calmada.

Baje la mirada un momento, centrando mi vista en sus manos rodeando las mías, e intente pensar la mejor manera de decírselo.

-Lo he vuelto a ver- comencé, confesando en apenas un susurro la causa de mis lágrimas.- Trabaja en Hogwarts.

Alice tomó una bocanada de aire y contuvo la respiración un minuto, para después dejar huir el aire y abrazarme de nuevo.

Apoyé mis cabeza sorbe su pecho, como una niña pequeña en busca de consuelo, y comencé a sollozar otra vez. Convulsionándome a cada nuevo gimoteo que se escapaba de mi garganta.

Estaba claro que ella no necesitaba que le aclarase quien era la persona de la cual hablaba, lo sabia perfectamente.

-¿Te ha reconocido?

Asentí, frenética. Y un débil, pero audible, hipo siguió a mi afirmación.

-¿Sabe ya lo de...

El hipo volvió a sacudirme y volví a asentir.

-¿Habéis hablado?- preguntó tras un instante en que ambas nos quedamos inmóviles y en silencio- Lily... por favor, dime que has hablado con él. Que habéis aclarado vuestra relación.

-¿Relación?- repetí con voz estrangulada- No tenemos ninguna relación.

-Es el padre de tu hijo, por supuesto que tenéis una relación. O al menos tenéis algo en común que os incita a tener una.- dijo Alice, agarrándome de los hombros y separándome de su pecho.

Sus ojos negros brillaban, furiosos y asustados en partes iguales, y sus mejillas habían perdido su habitual tono rosado. Esta preocupada por mi, lo se. Y en cierta forma me siento culpable de que se preocupe tanto por mi cuando ni siquiera yo lo hago. Porque si lo hiciese ahora mismo no estaría en esta situación.

-Suéltame- susurré, bajando mi mirada.

-No te soltaré hasta que no te calmes, me escuches y accedas ha hablar como corresponde con ese hombre.

La miré incrédula. ¿Ha estas alturas pretendía ejercer de mi madre? ¿Ser la responsable y sensata? Cuando las dos sabíamos perfectamente que no lo era. Que la sensata y responsable era yo... aunque tampoco es que me sirviese de mucho serlo.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de soltarme. Pero Alice, a pesar de ser bajita y tener una apariencia más bien debilucha, tenía mas fuerza que yo.

-Suéltame- repetí. Sin obtener ningún resultado.

Ya no podía soportarlo mas; sentía nauseas, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me escocían los ojos. Me faltaba el aliento y tenia la desagradable sensación de que en cualquier momento mi corazón saltaría fuera a través de mi boca.

Me sentía tan decepcionada conmigo misma, tan furiosa con él y tan avergonzada en general, que frustrada por no poder liberarme volví la cabeza y me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Echándome a llorar de nuevo.

Alice aflojó entonces la presión y finalmente, como si hubiera estado esperando que sucediese justamente eso, me besó en la frente con dulzura.

-Lily, debes hacerlo. Y lo sabes.- comenzó- Es lo mejor para todos. Para ti, para tu bebé, y para él.- me tomo las manos, y tiro de ellas. Separándolas de mi rostro.- Prométeme que hablaras con él.- limpio mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos- No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ese tío y finjas llevar un feliz matrimonio por el bien de vuestro hijo, ni mucho menos, solo que aclares esta situación antes de que se complique aun mas. Y tú acabes siendo herida.- abrí lentamente los ojos y hipe. Alice sonrió.- ¿Me lo prometes? Hablaras con él.

¿Hablar con él? ¿Después de lo sucedido en el trabajo? No, no podría.

Aun recuerdo su expresión asustada, sus ojos dilatados y ese tono incrédulo que tenia su voz. Esa misma voz que había pronunciado la pregunta que tanto había temido que formulase si algún día nos encontrásemos: _¿Es mío?_

No, no podía. Me daba pavor.

Y si él decidía desentenderse; o en el peor de los casos, hacerse responsable de sus actos. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en esa situación?

Aceptar, negarme... ¿Qué?

Y además esta el factor "innombrable". Porque, y si él me obligaba o insistía en que abortase o diese en adopción al niño. Podía negarme, naturalmente, pero seria un duro golpe para mi autoestima sobrehormonada el saber que él no desea a mi bebé. Porque aunque suene contradictorio yo quiero, en el fondo, que quiera a mi hijo. Porque es su hijo. Y aunque yo no quiera que él me lo quite si quiero que le tenga aprecio, que le de amor o al menos algo de cariño. Porque yo quiero ha este bebé, lo adoro. Para mi es lo mas importante, un buen motivo por el cual morir. Y por tanto deseo que para él también sea alguien especial.

Así que, si se negaba a admitir de nuevo su paternidad o me dejaba claro que no deseba al bebé... No podría soportar una conversación con él, ni un mero saludo me atrevería ha decir. Solo de imaginármelo, de pensar que podría ser tan o mas incomodo que esta mañana, la piel se me ponía de gallina.

-Lily...

Alice llevó una de sus manos a mi barriga, algo más hinchada que el mes anterior, y la acarició.

Hipe de nuevo y detuve su mano con las mías.

Se perfectamente que esta intentando, que es lo que quiere. Lo que desea que haga. Y también se que no lo hace con mala intención, todo lo contrario... pero.

-De acuerdo, hablare con él. Aclarare las cosas.- accedí.

Porque en el fondo se que esa es la decisión correcta. Que no me arrepentiré, puede que en el momento si pero cuando pase los años no.

Era como una batalla que debía librar; mientras antes la gane, antes podré proclamarme victoriosa, y vivir tranquila y feliz.

O al menos eso espero.

_**(James)**_

Llevaba un buen rato sentado en los peldaños de la entrada, a oscuras y con el frío de la noche calándome hasta los huesos. Una cajetilla, arrugada y vacía, de tabaco descansaba junto a mi pie y otra, media, junto a mi. El humo ascendía en espiral, perdiéndose con el débil vaho de mi respiración, y la luz de la farola parpadeaba cada dos minutos. Sumiéndome en una semi oscuridad urbana.

El camión de la basura hacia tiempo que había pasado, y ya no había ni una sola luz encendida en ninguna de las casas colindantes.

No se que hora es exactamente, y tampoco me importa demasiado no saberlo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-me preguntó Sirius.

Gire la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando el humo lentamente, para ver a mi adormilado y semidesnudo amigo apoyado sobre el quicio de la puerta.

-Fumar.

Sirius frunció el ceño, miró a ambos lados de la calle, y me agarró del brazo. Obligándome a levantarme y caminar.

-Entra dentro, joder. Hace un frío que pela.- se quejó mientras me empujaba al interior del pasillo y cerraba la puerta con un giro de la llave.- Fuma dentro si quieres.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos, percatándome por primera vez de que estaban heladas, y con el cigarro entre los labios caminé hacia la cocina. Necesitaba una cerveza, quizás dos.

-¿Donde vas ahora?

-Ha beber.- respondí mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Sirius me siguió de cerca, y se sentó junto a mí, sobre la mesa de la cocina. Con una cerveza en una mano y un cigarro recién encendido en otra. En silencio. A oscuras.

Ambos tiritando de frío pero sin admitirlo. Él por ir semidesnudo y yo por haber estado un tiempo indefinido bajo la intemperie.

-¿Me vas ha contar de una puta vez que te pasa?- me preguntó pasados algunos minutos.

Me encogí de hombros y di un trago a mi lata de cerveza. Sin saber muy bien como contestar.

Fije mis ojos en la pared de ladrillo, en aquel curioso reloj que Frank había ganado en una rifa dos años antes. El mismo que tenía por manecillas cucharillas de té, y en cada una había una fotografía de uno de nosotros. Y es que los números no tenían lugar en él y en vez de dígitos eran frases lo que indicaba la hora. Frases tales como: en casa, en el trabajo, peligro de muerte, viajando, con la familia...

-Sabes... acabo de saber que tengo... familia...- revelé como quien comenta el tiempo.

Sirius dio una calada a su cigarro y alzó una ceja, contrariado. Después dibujo una sonrisa guasona y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar una única y potente carcajada.

-Yo no metería a tus parientes en el mismo saco que la familia, pero...-se encogió de hombros y aun con la cabeza echada hacía atrás expulsó el humo. Creando varios anillos de humo gris.- si tu lo crees así, colega, ¿quién soy yo para negarlo?- se burló.

Di otro trago a mi cerveza y entrecerré los ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas. Y sobretodo, intentando aclarar mi propia mente.

Aun no había asimilado del todo la noticia, una pequeña parte de mi seguía luchando. Resistiéndose a creer que realmente esa mujer estaba emba... ¡Joder! Si ni siquiera podía pronunciar la jodida palabra, ¿cómo esperaba entonces que le explicase que me pasaba?

Uno no se despierta un día y dice: ¡Hoy descubriré que voy a tener un hijo!

No, generalmente uno piensa en que tiene sueño, que hace frío o que no tiene ganas de ir a trabajar. Eso es lo común... ¡no descubrir de la noche a la mañana que vas a ser padre!

¡Dios mío! ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡Yo! James Potter, don irresponsabilidad, iba a tener que ejercer de padre.

Y teniendo en cuanta que mi único ejemplo paternal era una mierda pues lo tenia bien jodido.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de familia.- dije con la voz ronca. Perdido aun en mis pensamientos.

-Entonces, ¿de qué tipo hablas?

-Del tipo que... – Que, ¿qué?; del tipo que haces al acostarte con una desconocida una noche de borrachera o del tipo de familia que sale de la ecuación de las abejas y el polen... ¿De qué tipo era para mi?- del tipo de familia que nunca pensé tener.- confesé con sinceridad. Sorprendiéndome al comprender que realmente nunca había esperado, o guardo esperanzas, de ser padre.

-No te sigo, Cornamenta. ¿Qué mierda es esa?- dejó el cigarro sobre el cenicero y bajó de la mesa; colocándose delante de mí, y con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido dijo.: -Te ha vuelto a dar por culo el viejo Charlus ¿Es eso?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré ruidosamente.

Me lo estaba tomando relativamente bien, o al menos ahora. Pues unas horas antes no había estado precisamente tranquilo y sereno, más bien lo contrario.

-Lo cierto es que no ha sido mi viejo quien a dado por culo- comencé. Tarde o temprano debería decírselo. Y era mejor que fuese rápido y sin rodeos, como cuando te quitas una tirita.-Si no que he sido yo.- abrí los ojos, y el rostro confuso de Sirius me recibió.

-Haber si me aclaro, ¿le has dado a alguien por el culo? ¿Tú? Es decir, tú le has dado a otro tío por...

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

¿Cómo se le ocurría? Mira que tenia la mente retorcida.

-¡Joder, pues explícate! Porque yo estoy más perdido que Remus en una tienda de lencería.

Sonreí apenas por su broma inconsciente y tome una gran, y dolorosa, bocanada de aire.

Había llegado la hora de arrancar la tirita de cuajo.

-No le he dado a nadie por el culo, mas bien ha sido por delante.- Sirius alzó una ceja y un amago de sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, desvaneciéndose casi al instante.- A una chica, mas concretamente. – Sus ojos se agrandaron y lentamente sus brazos fueron cayendo a ambos lados de su costado. Al tiempo que su cabeza comenzaba a trabajar.- Una chica pelirroja, y con tendencias agresivas.- su rostro perdió todo el color y sus cejas se fruncieron- Una chica pelirroja, con mal genio, y un bombo de... ¿cuatro meses?- alcé mi mano, ante la atónita mirada de Sirius, y enumeré con los dedos los meses. Desde la noche que la conocí hasta hoy.- Si cuatro o cinco meses, no estoy muy seguro.

Sirius no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el rostro más blanco que la cal.

Los segundos pasaron, después los minutos y para cuando la manecilla que tenia la foto de Mary llego ha la frase que decía "Viajando" Sirius exploto.

-¡Has dejado a una tía preñada!- su grito retumbo entre las paredes de piedra de la cocina, subió por las escaleras y supongo que llego a los oídos del resto de mis compañeros porque en menos de cinco minutos unos agitados Frank y Mary, y un adormilado Remus aparecieron en la cocina. Con la misma pregunta pintada en la cara: ¿Quien había dejado a quien embarazada?

(...)

-Haber si me he enterado- dijo Mary, media hora después.- Has dejado a una chica embarazada.

-Eso dice ella.

Remus me dio una colleja y yo cabeceé hacia delante golpeándome con el filo de metal de mi lata de cerveza en los dientes.

-¿Te la follastes?- preguntó a bocajarro Mary, sonriéndole a Remus para agradecerle su intervención.

-Si.

-¿Y no utilizaste condón?- preguntó, chasqueando la lengua. Furiosa.

-Si... bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Estaba borracho y...

-¿Utilizaste o no?- me cortó Remus.

Mire a Frank, sentado junto a Sirius, y después a Remus, que estaba de pie junto a Alice. Ambos con los brazos cruzados y cara de malas pulgas. No pude evitar pensar que esta situación era bastante cómica. Remus y Mary se comportaban como se deberían comportar los padres de un adolescente irresponsable y Sirius y Frank eran los espectadores. Como los hermanos menores, a los cuales se les prohibía opinar.

Aunque por supuesto yo no soy un adolescente, ni mis amigos son mis padres. Aunque si considero como unos hermanos a Sirius y Frank.

-No- admití.

-Entonces esta claro que ella dice la verdad.-prosiguió Alice, y yo me encogí de hombros como queriendo quitarle algo de gravedad al asunto- La dejaste embarazada.

-Y a pesar de haberte cruzado con ella después de haberos acostado, y sospechar que estaba embaraza, la dejaste irse sin aclarar nada- gruñó Remus.

-Yo no sabia que estaba...

-¡Se lo preguntaste y ella lo negó histérica, para después salir huyendo!- gritó Alice, golpeando la mesa con las manos. Frank se encogió en su asiento y Sirius la miro como si estuviese loca. Remus sin embargo parecía estar tentado a imitarla, pero en vez de golpear la mesa seguramente me golpearía a mi.- ¡Hay que ser muy estupido para no sospechar que esta mintiendo! Pero claro, que digo, tu eres un estupido rematado. Un imbecil, un gilipollas total que no tiene ni siquiera un mínimo de decencia y responsabilidad- y volvió a golpear la mesa.

Le sostuve la mirada, azul contra marrón, hasta que finalmente baje la mirada incomodo. Aceptando que tenía razón. No había sido precisamente un lince, más bien un trol.

-Hablaras con ella- dijo Mary.- Aclara las cosas, déjale claro que no eres tan capullo como aparentas ser- apreté los puños, furioso conmigo mismo por no ser mas inteligente y con ellos por gritarme y reprocharme mis actos como si fuese un niñato.- Esa chica debe estar tan asuntada como tu, James. Piénsalo; se ha quedado embarazada de un desconocido y encima este se comporta como un capullo con ella, la pobre debe estar mucho mas aterrorizada que tú. Así que no te comportes como un egoísta de mierda y soluciona lo que tu solito has provocado.

-Mary... déjalo. Por hoy ya esta bien- intervino Sirius.

Mary resopló con fuerza y dejó caer el puño sorbe la mesa, a mi derecha. A apenas unos centímetros de distancia de mi.

-Soluciónalo. Compórtate con un hombre por una puta vez, James.- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Remus la observó mientras se marchaba. Después me miro con reproche, decepción y tal vez lastima.

-Buenas noches.-dijo, siguiendo a Mary.

Frank se levantó de su silla y tras golpearme el hombro como signo de apoyo lo siguió.

Entonces la cocina se quedo en silencio, solo el tic tac del reloj se podía escuchar. Mire a Sirius, quien había estado sentado a mi lado en todo momento, y fruncí el ceño al comprobar que él también me miraba con ese aire de decepción y reproche.

-¿Tú también crees que soy un capullo?- le pregunté.

-Si.

Asentí en silencio y baje de la mesa, donde había estado sentado. Estire los brazos, desentumeciéndome, y crují los nudillos.

-Si huyes, serás igual que él- murmuró Sirius.

Tense los hombros y cerré los ojos.

-Yo no soy como él.- le contradije- No me compares con ese hijo de puta.

Sirius se rio, y el sonido me helo la sangre.

-Lo llamas hijo de puta, pero acaso tu no estas haciendo lo mismo que él. No estas ignorando a tu hijo al igual que el te ignoro toda tu vida.- apreté los puños, furioso- Por lo menos tu padre se digno a reconocer que eras su hijo, pero tú, ni eso has hecho.

Tal vez eso era lo que Sirius esperaba, lo que había buscado al decirme aquello, no lo se. Pero la cuestión es que para cuando he querido darme cuanta le he golpeando en la mejilla, y él me ha devuelto el golpe.

-Joder.- me llevo una mano al ojo izquierdo e intento pestañear. Lo veo todo con chispitas y supongo que eso no es bueno.- ¿Tenias que golpearme?

-Tú me has golpeado, solo me he defendido- contesto, bajándose de la mesa de un salto.- Pero si no hablas con esa chica te aseguro que la próxima vez no seré tan amable- dijo al pasar junto a mi- ¡Y, James!- me gire hacia las escaleras, las cuales ya había comenzado a subir.- Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Te considero casi como un hermano, pero como no aclares esto... colega, estarás haciendo lo mismo que él te hizo- y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Me deje caer en un silla, con la mano sobre el ojo, y golpeé la mesa con el puño. Descargando algo de mi propia frustración.

-Soy un capullo.- mascullé.

Sirius tenía razón. Si no hacia nada estaría comportándome como mi padre. Y yo no quería ser como él, había luchado durante toda mi vida para poder ser yo mismo y no el hijo de Charlus Potter. Pero si ahora me cruzaba de brazos y me negaba a admitir lo que mi cabeza me gritaba desde hacia horas pues... seria igual que Charlus.

La cuestión era simple; maduraba o continuaba siendo un capullo, imitando los pasos de mi supuesto padre.

Ahora solo me restaba elegir.

**¡Hola! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Jaja.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo siete (he tardado tres días mas de la cuenta en subirlo porque pensé que mejor subir las dos actualizaciones de mis historia a la vez. Manías mías.)**

**Este, sin duda, si me ha quedado como yo quería. Me encanta, es mi pequeño. Salio el solito, sin ayuda de nadie. Fue tan sencillo que incluso me asuste y pensé: ¿Dios estaré enferma? **

**¡Jajaja!**

**Pero aquí esta y espero que os guste tanto como a mi. Aunque si hay algo que no os cuadre no dudéis en contármelo, así aprendo también ;)**

**Personalmente me gusta más la parte de James que la de Lily aunque por su puesto cada uno tiene gustos distintos. **

**Y también me he dado cuenta de una cosa, que hace tiempo alguien me comento: creo que si va a ser verdad que tengo cierto problema con las figuras paternales. No se, pero el otro día releyendo mis historias me di cuenta que en casi todas, por no decir todas, los villanos son los padres. Es raro, porque la verdad es que me llevo de fabula con mi viejo. Para su edad es todo un cachondo y me parto de risa con él, es como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. **

**Pero no se, tal vez por eso insito tanto en poner a los padre como los malos. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez deba ir al siquiatra jeje.**

**Bueno, solo me queda cruzar los deditos y esperar que os guste el capítulo.**

**Nos leeremos... puf, no se. XD**

***Respuestas a los comentarios anónimos:**


	8. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**.Plan B.**

_**Capítulo 8: Las cartas sobre la mesa.**_

_**(Lily)**_

He huido todo el día. Me he entretenido hasta con las moscas con tal de no afrontar la realidad, la cruel realidad. Pero ya es inevitable.

El reloj hace diez minutos que marco la hora de salida, mi turno ha finalizado y ya no tengo ninguna excusa que poner.

Miro de reojo la nota que esta mañana he encontrado pegada en la puerta de mi despacho. La letra esta escrita con prisas, es curvilínea y pequeñita. Pero se lee claramente:

_Tenemos que hablar._

_Nos vemos a última hora de la tarde en el vestíbulo de entrada._

_James._

James. Se llamaba James.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar un nombre tan común?

Mire mi reloj de pulsera y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo al comprobar que mis elegantes diez minutos de retraso ahora eran un cuarto de hora. Que claramente gritaba a pleno pulmón: ¡Esta muerta de miedo! ¡No quiere hablar contigo!

-Valor Lily. Recuerda que esto no es por ti, es por él.- murmuré, acariciando mi barriga con cuidado.

En dieciocho semanas había engordado una media de un kilo al mes, que era bastante teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía cuatro meses de gestación. Pero el doctor decía que no pasaba nada, que era normal que engordase. Que había mujeres que engordaban incluso dieciséis quilos durante el embarazo. Aunque por supuesto esas mujeres seguramente serian altas y recias, no como yo que con mi uno sesenta no era precisamente un buen recipiente para albergar dieciséis quilos de mas. Era ahora y ya parecía una bola de billar. Redondita y brillante.

Incluso la gente, en la oficina y en la calle, me decían que parecía que estuviese de seis o siete meses. Y todo porque me había dado por engordar y al ser tan pequeñita la barriga en forma de pelota había ocupado todo mi estomago, dándome la apariencia de una bola de bolos humana.

Alice bromeaba diciendo que si algún día me daba un capirote en la cabeza, saldría rodando calle abajo.

Suspire ruidosamente y tire con disimulo del jersey de lana de color blanco que llevaba hoy. Tenia que salir, tarde o temprano tendría que salir, y lo mejor era que fuese rápido e indoloro.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, en un intento por tranquilizarme, y abrí la puerta de la enfermería. Di un paso al frente y cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando la colisión. El cataclismo... algo. Pero nada sucedió. Aun estaba a salvo.

Cerré la puerta con llave; me despedí de Kate, la secretaria del señor Shacklebolt, y entre en el ascensor. Mi dedo vacilo unos segundos, suspendido frente al numero 0.

-_Valor, Lily. No sucederá nada_- pensé, y pulsé el botón circular.

El ascensor cerró sus puertas y la musiquita, típica y aburrida, de los ascensores me emboto la cabeza. Haciéndome olvidar durante algunos minutos mis miedos. Para después traerme de nuevo a la realidad cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el décimo piso y las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a la persona que menos quería ver y que irónicamente iba ha buscar.

-Eh... Hola.-me saludó.

-Si... es decir, hola.

Las puerta volvieron a cerrarse y la musiquita regreso, pero en esta ocasión no me sirvió de distracción.

El corazón me late muy deprisa. Y se que aunque intento que mi expresión no muestre signos de nerviosismo no lo estoy consiguiendo. Así que miro al suelo, y siento que las mejillas me arden. James carraspea y levanto la mirada hacia él.

Me esta mirando, pero no dice nada. El pequeño y claustrofóbico cubicuelo de acero en el cual estamos encerrados esta sumido en un incómodo silencio. Y no se que hacer para romperlo.

El ascensor llega a la planta baja, tras lo que me parece siglos, y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de mármol pues para mi sorpresa James me coge de la mano y me ayuda a mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta, con su aliento rozando mi coronilla y sus dedos largos y finos entrelazándose con los míos.

Siento como un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo, y mis ya vertiginosos latidos se aceleran. Mientras él tira de mí para salir del ascensor.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo en dirección a la entrada, y James deja libre mi mano al pasar por la puerta giratoria.

Es la última hora de la tarde, de un ajetreado jueves, y las calles están atestadas de gente. Y el tráfico es horrible. Eso es lo primero que noto al salir, después lo olvido todo al sentir de nuevo su mano rodeando la mía.

Bajo mi mirada hacia nuestras manos y después la alzo hacia su cara, para descubrir que él también me mira. Pero rápidamente desvía su mirada y se pasa su única mano libre por el pelo, desordenándolo un poco. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme que se sentirá al pasar mis dedos por su alborotado pelo. ¿Será suave o áspero?... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy pensado?

-Hay una cafetería aquí cerca, podemos hablar allí.- me sugiere y yo acepto rápidamente. Cualquier cosa con tal de olvidar mis alocados deseos.

James tira de mí y se zambulle en el gentío, mirando cada dos por tres hacia atrás para asegurase de que le sigo. Gira a la derecha en la esquina y se detiene unos segundos frente a un semáforo en ámbar que rápidamente se torna verde.

La gente pasa junto a nosotros sin prestarnos atención pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que verán al mirarnos. ¿Unos buenos amigos paseando juntos? ¿Dos hermanos que caminan cogidos de la mano? ¿Una pareja feliz?... James abre la puerta de un local y una graciosa campanilla suena, despertándome de mi atolondramiento.

La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué me esta sucediendo? ¿Serán las hormonas? Deben ser las hormonas.

-Allí estará bien- dice, señalando una mesa vacía al fondo de local. Y tirando de mí me lleva a ella-¿Qué quieres tomar?- me pregunta, una vez que llegamos a la mesa y tomo asiento.

-Eh... tomaré… mmm… un té.

Él asiente en silencio, pero no se mueve del sitio. Sigue mirándome.

Alzo una ceja y el sonríe un poco.

-¿Dulce?- me quedo un segundo confusa. No se refiere a mí, ¿cierto?- O con leche- añade.

Me golpeo mentalmente la cabeza. Por su puesto. Se refiere al té no a mi. Mira que soy tonta.

-Con leche, gracias.-contesto algo avergonzada.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Mmm... un bollo de crema si es posible.-respondo. Y mi estomago ruge como queriendo refutar mis palabras.

Él asiente en silencio y se dirige a la barra. Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera a que la camarera le atienda. Es alto, aunque no tanto como yo recordaba. Y tiene una espalda ancha y una cintura estrecha. Sus manos son grandes, tal y como recordaba, pero sus dedos no son robustos si no finos. El traje negro que lleva puesto le cae como un guante, y no puedo evitar pensar que quizás mi bebé sea así cuando crezca.

Sin duda seria atractivo, eso no lo podía negar.

James se gira, como si intuyese que lo estoy mirando, y bajo la mirada con rapidez al tiempo que mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

-Aquí tienes.

Miro la taza de porcelana con el eslogan de la cafetería y me concentro en el líquido acuoso que contiene. Lo que sea con tal de no mirarlo a él.

-Eh... esto. No se muy bien que decir.- carraspea.- Nunca antes había tenido que... bueno, ya sabes.-Introduzco mi bolsita de té en el agua hirviendo y alzo una ceja, sin comprenderlo. El se rasca la corinilla y respira hondo.- Siento mucho haberme comportado como un capullo.

Dejo caer la cucharilla sobre el plato y esta hace un tintineante sonido.

¿Acaba de disculparse? ¿Por qué?

-No tienes porque pedirme perdón- me apresuro a contestar.- Es normal que te comportases así, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Saco la bolsita del té del agua y la dejo en el plato, añado algunas gotas de leche y remuevo con cuidado.

James me mira atento, siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos.

-Tú estas en mi misma situación.- murmura- Eres la madre, tú puedes ponerte histérica, yo no. Solo soy el... el padre. No es que tenga que hacer gran cosa para ayudar a que nazca.

Me sonrojo al entender que quiere decir con eso de que él es solo el padre. Por su puesto él solo tuvo que poner la semilla, un polvo y ya, pero yo debo alimentarlo y cargar con él nueve meses. Para después dar a luz y cuidarlo el resto de su vida, hasta que sea independiente o decida emanciparse.

-Aun así no tienes que disculparte. Yo también me comporte como una estupida, entrando en pánico y ocultándotelo- comencé a decir con energía para acabar susurrando lo último.

James le dio un sorbo a su café, por hacer algo, y miro hacia la barra en busca de distracción. Esta conversación nos resultaba incomoda a ambos, no había duda alguna. Sin embargo era esencial que hablásemos y aclarásemos las cosas. Y uno de los dos debía empezar.

-Es un niño- digo en voz baja y entrecortada, con la esperanza de romper el hielo.

James deja su taza de café y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Una sonrisa, de esas estupidas que los padres orgullosos muestran, se dibuja en su cara y yo sonrió con él.

-La doctora dice que nacerá a finales del verano.-continuo, al ver que él no tiene intención de decir nada aun.- Ahora mismo estoy de cuatro meses y una semana.

-Oh.

¿Oh? ¿Eso era todo?

-En lo económico no estoy muy mal así que no debes preocuparte, no le faltara de nada. Y en cuanto a mi hogar, bueno ahora mismo vivo con una amiga pero pronto encontrare un piso para mi sola.

James frunce el ceño automáticamente, y bajo la mirada hacia la taza de té.

-¿No tienes donde vivir?

-Si, si tengo. Ya te lo he dicho, Alice, mi amiga me deja quedarme con ella una temporada.- me apresuro a contestar.

-¿Pero no es definitivo?

Lamentablemente tengo que negar y él frunce aun más el ceño.

Pero que mas puedo hacer, no puedo mentirle. No más de lo que ya le he mentido. Porque en cierta forma siento que se merece la verdad, o al menos parte de ella. No es que vaya a contarle toda mi vida y preocupaciones, pero si todo aquello que nos concierne a ambos. Es decir, nuestro hijo... nuestro hijo... sonaba tan extraño.

-He pensado que podría llamarse Harry- digo, cambiando magistralmente de tema. Pues no quiero que él ahonde más en mi miseria. Suficiente tengo ya con que Alice me recuerde todos los días que tengo que encontrar una solución a todos mis problemas económicos, no necesito que él también me lo recuerde.

Tomo un sorbo de mi té con leche y alzo unos centímetros mi mirada para toparme con sus ojos castaños, que me miran escépticos y furiosos.

-¿No te gusta el nombr...

-Deja las gilipolleces para después, de acuerdo- me corta, y parpadeo confundida. ¿A que viene eso?- No estoy aquí para hablar de como se llamara, ni mucho menos. Estoy aquí para solucionar las cosas, para aclararlas, y si tú me tratas como a un maldito gilipollas pues no empezamos bien.

Pero que le pasaba, ¿por qué se enfurecía tanto?

Él no debería estar furioso; ese era mi rol, no el suyo. Yo debería ser quien gritase a los cuatro vientos, y también quien llorase por las esquinas lamentándome de mi mala suerte. Pero no lo hago, porque no lo creo necesario. ¿Entonces por qué él si lo hace? ¿Por qué se enfada y me grita?

-Cometimos un error, y te quedaste embarazada. Asumo las consecuencias y estoy dispuesto a hacerme responsable, pero tú vas y me sueltas que todas estas gilipolleces de que todo te va perfecto. Y me dejas bien claro que no quieres que me meta en tus asuntos cuando ambos sabemos que esto no es algo que te concierne a ti sola. Yo también tengo algo que ver, y quiero tomar cartas en el asunto.

¿Cartas en el asunto? ¿Por qué será que me suena demasiado banal? Como si hablase de un negocio o un contrato en lugar de su hijo.

-No necesito tu ayuda, estoy perfectamente bien tal y como estoy ahora mismo.- le respondo tozudamente.

-Oh, si por supuesto. Esta perfectamente- dice con ironía.- No tienes casa, tu trabajo es de sustitución y dentro un mes de despedirán. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que no tienes ni puñetera idea de que hacer después. ¿O me equivoco?

Lo miro perpleja. ¿Cómo sabe lo del trabajo? Como ha podido enterarse de que el mes que viene me despedirán, porque mi contrato de sustitución ha finalizado.

Y lo mas importante... ¿Por qué esta tan furioso? No es él quien se va a la puta calle, soy yo. Y tampoco es él quien debe romperse la cabeza pensando que hacer para poder mantener a su hijo, aun no nacido. ¡Esa también soy yo!

-Ese no es tu problema.- digo, frunciendo los labios en una fina línea.

-Y una mierda- sisea, agarrándose de los dos extremos de la mesa y mirándome fijamente.- Esto es, justamente, problema mío.- mira alrededor, comprobando que nadie nos preste atención, y vuelve a su posición original- Ya te lo he dicho, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Soy tan responsable como tú, y como tal quiero tomar parte en todo esto.- alza las manos al techo, como queriendo abarcar algo, dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

Le frunzo el ceño, y el me devuelve el gesto. Parecemos dos idiotas.

Discutimos por ver quien es el mas responsable de los dos, o quien es el que se ocupara del bebé, pero lo cierto es que los dos, en algún momento, hemos deseado todo lo contrario. Huir, gritar, llorar, renegar de la verdad... es irónico que ahora ambos peleemos por lo contrario.

-No es necesario que...

-Quiero hacerlo.-me interrumpe.

-Pero, yo sola soy perfectamente capaz de...

-También es mi responsabilidad.

Me muerdo el labio y bajo la mirada hacia la taza de té, no se muy bien como continuar. No es que no quería que se haga responsable, en el fondo si quiero, pero solo de imaginar que él pueda imponerme sus normas y arrebatarme a mi bebé... no, la idea me sobrepasa.

Pero...

-Si acepto... –él alza una ceja.- si dejo que te hagas responsable, como tú lo llamas, ¿qué harías?

Durante una fracción de segundo parece confundido, como si le hubiese hablado en chino o planteado una ecuación de física, pero pronto se recupera y se pasa ambas manso por el pelo. Despeinándolo, alborotando algunos mechones.

-La verdad.

Asiento en silencio y él suspira. Sus manos se han quedado ancladas en su nuca, ejerciendo presión. Apoya sus codos sobre la mesa y esconde la cara entre sus brazos, empujando su cabeza desde la nuca con sus manos. Y una vocecita interior me dice que ni siquiera él lo sabe.

_**(James)**_

Trago saliva y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Mis uñas se están clavando en la piel de mi cuello pero no me importa realmente, ni siquiera noto el dolor. Mi mente esta mas ocupada en pensar una respuesta, en aclarar mis ideas, como para percatarse de lo que debo o no debo sentir. El dolor es algo secundario ahora mismo. La chica sentada enfrente es la prioridad, y la respuesta que espera es mi tortura personal.

¿Qué haría?

Sin duda era una buena pregunta, aunque no se la respuesta. No aun.

Cuando decidí citarme con ella, al pegar esa nota en su puerta, no pensé realmente lo que eso implicaba. Sabía que debíamos hablar, aclarar las cosas, pero no sabia que debíamos aclarar exactamente. No sabía muy bien que sucedería ni que debía hacer o decir. Era algo que no me había detenido a pensar con detenimiento. Simplemente seguí los consejos de mis amigos, y la molesta voz de mi conciencia, y acepté hablar con ella. Pero ahora... ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Ella me pregunta que haré, pero yo no se que responder.

Y por primera vez, desde hace varios meses, me siento estupido. Como un niño extraviado en un centro comercial. Asustado y sin saber como salir de aquí. Pero lo mas preocupante no es eso, si no que no se si realmente deseo salir de aquí, de esta situación que ambos hemos provocado.

Intento imaginarme en el papel de padre. Realmente lo intento, pero nada acude a mi cerebro. Me es casi imposible imaginarme siendo cariñoso con él, haciéndome cargo de todo, aconsejándolo y apoyándolo... me es imposible imaginarlo. Y quizás sea culpa de mi infancia; como diría Remus tengo una especie de trauma que aun no he superado, no se, pero el punto es que no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

-No lo se- admito entre dientes, sin alzar aun mi cabeza. Escondido como una tortuga.

Ella no dice nada, e imagino que ha tomado otro sorbo de su té porque el sonido de la porcelana al chocar contra el palto llega a mis oídos.

¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Intenta provocarme un infarto? Porque lo esta consiguiendo.

Hace apenas cinco minutos me estaba casi gritando que ella era capaz de cuidarse solita, cuando ambos sabemos que es mas bien improbable, y ahora... ¿ahora qué? No habla, no opina, no grita, no nada.

Y eso me frustra, me enfurece.

Abro los ojos y alzo la cabeza, liberando mi nuca y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Ella me esta mirando, ¿siempre ha tenido eso ojos tan expresivos?

Sus pestañas cubren momentáneamente su mirada al bajar la vista hacia la taza de té y me sorprende comprobar que incluso sus pestañas son pelirrojas, de un tono un tanto más oscuro pero pelirrojo al fin y al cavo. Antes no me había dado cuenta.

-Es bonita-susurro, y ella alza la mirada rápidamente. Esta confundida y un leve sonrojo esta tiñendo por momentos sus mejillas, y seguramente también las mías. ¿Qué cojones me pasa hoy?- Ejem, quiero decir... seria bonito, mm... intentarlo. Ya sabes...- ella se sonroja un poco mas y sus ojos brillan con curiosidad. ¡Joder porque debo ser tan jodidamente retardado cuando me entra los nervios!-... quiero decir, que aunque no se muy bien que haría me gustaría intentarlo... quiero ser su padre- digo con una seguridad que ni yo mismo se de donde a salido.

¿Quiero ser su padre?

-Quiero ser su padre- repito. Contestando mi propia pregunta y la que ella me formula en silencio con su expresión de desconcierto.

Si, quiero ser su padre. Aunque resulte ser una mierda de ejemplo o un pésimo padre. ¿Qué más da? Seria mi hijo, y yo su padre, y con eso me basta y sobra para sacar fuerzas de donde no hay e intentar hacer las cosas bien por una vez.

Quiero coger al toro por los cuernos por una vez en mi vida. Quiero ser responsable... ¡no! quiero sentirme responsable de alguien. De él.

-Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

Ella baja la mirada de nuevo, y los huevos se me suben a la garganta cuando noto como las lagrimas huyen de sus ojos y se precipitan por sus mejillas.

¿Y ahora por qué llora?

-Oye, tranquila. Solo quiero ayudarte, no te lo quitare ni nada de eso. – Alargo una mano por encima de la mesa y atrapo su mano izquierda, que se agita temblorosa.- No podría, no se nada de bebés, paternidad y todas esas cosas. Necesito tu ayuda tanto como tú la mía.-susurro.

Le doy un apretón y ella deja escapar un pequeño pero audible hipido. Alza la mirada de nuevo y una gota cae desde sus pestañas hacia la mesa.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta el nombre de Harry?- pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, hipando de nuevo y sonándose la nariz con disimulo.

Al menos tiene sentido del humor.

Dejo libre su mano y me alboroto de nuevo el pelo, una sonrisa estupida se dibuja en mi cara y ella me imita.

Eso ha sido un si, ¿verdad?

-Me gusta más James.

Ella frunce levemente el ceño y se frota los ojos con el puño de su jersey.

-Se llamara Harry.

-James.

-Harry.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo escapar una carcajada.

No ha salido peleona la mamá.

-Me lo pensare- le prometo y ella asiente felizmente.

Un hormigueo me recorre el cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies hasta el último de mis pelos. Y vuelvo a desordenarme el pelo, por hacer algo. Porque de pronto estoy nervioso y no se que hacer o decir, y ella me mira de nuevo y dice algo, pero mis oídos no la escuchan y solo mis ojos le prestan atención.

Mi mirada vaga por sus pestañas aun húmedas, por su nariz respingona y decorada con algunas pecas errantes, por su pequeñita y fina boca, por sus ojos tan grandes como dos almendras y tan verdes como una esmeralda... ojala él tenga sus ojos. Seria un desperdicio si no fuese así. Son tan perfectos.

**¿Hola? ¿Qué tal les va a los lectores mas pacientes del mundo? Gracias por esperar, puff ya no se ni cuanto tiempo. Sois divinos.**

**Tengo una y mil excusas que podría daros para explicar mi desaparición pero la que mejor lo resume todo es sin duda: EXÁMENES. **

**Si, habéis escuchado bien, los mayores responsables son los temidos y odiados exámenes... :( **

**Pero ya estoy de vuelta y contenta, creo que este año me han salido muy bien jeje, así que para celebrarlo he subido este capítulo que era el que mas cerca tenia de acabar y por tanto el que podía subir mas pronto. El resto tardara aun un poquito más. (Tened paciencia que ya llegaran)**

**En cuanto al capítulo no se muy bien si ha salido bien, regular o mal (la verdad es que ido escribiéndolo a trocitos como un puzzle y no se muy bien si en conjunto queda bien o es caótico. Espero que quede bien)**

**El siguiente capítulo, os aviso de antemano, no se cuando podré subirlo porque comienzo a trabajar esta tarde como dependienta así que tendré libre solo las mañanas y no se cuanto tiempo necesitare para poder acabarlo. (Soy una chica ocupada jiji) Pero haré un esfuerzo y procurare subirlo en cuanto pueda.**

**Ahora si, me despido.**

**Besitos y abrazos. Muac!**


	9. Una confesión inoportuna, dos dolores

**.Plan B.**

_**Capítulo 9: Una confesión inoportuna, dos dolores de cabeza... y Harry.**_

_** (James) **_

Huele a desinfectante y ambientador eléctrico. Las paredes son blancas y están decoradas con múltiples postes de rechonchos recién nacidos en distintas posturas, también hay algún que otro poste informativo y un mural con el dibujo de un cuerpo femenino. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que me viese en semejante sitio, era casi como una alucinación, aun no lo asimilaba del todo.

Entre mis sueños de futuro y expectativas por cumplir nunca había constado pisar una consulta de ginecología, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente. Pero aquí estoy, más perdido que un pueblerino en la ciudad y con los nervios a flor de piel. Han pasado cuatro semanas desde aquella tarde donde decidimos que lo mejor era estar juntos en esto, y aun me estoy habituando a la extraña sensación que me invade cada vez que veo su vientre abultado.

Las cosas no han ido nada mal; decidimos que por el momento mantendríamos el embarazo en secreto y no le contaríamos nada a nuestras familias, aunque siendo sincero yo no pensaba contarle nada a los dos desconocidos que dicen ser mis padres. Pues seguramente Dorea, mi madre, pondría el grito en el cielo, y no precisamente de alegría. Ella siempre se ha considerado una mujer moderna y cosmopolita, la vejez según ella no va con su espíritu aunque si con su cuerpo (aunque no quiera admitirlo), y eso de que vaya a ser abuela no creo que le guste demasiado. Y Charlus... bueno, que iba ha decirle: _Papá voy a tener un hijo. ¿Quieres qué lleve los anillos en tu boda con mi ex prometida?_ No, no era precisamente lo que tenia en mente. Así que mantendría la boca cerrada durante un tiempo, unos quince o veinte años, hasta que ellos ya no estuviesen aquí para opinar nada al respecto.

-Así, muy bien.-dijo la doctora Gray, embadurnando con aquel potingue transparente y asqueroso todo el abdomen de Lily.- Vamos ha ver como esta el pequeño...

-Harry.- se apresuró a decir Lily.

La doctora sonrió y empujó la maquina de ultrasonido mas cerca; un ordenador de aspecto moderno y con mas cables de lo recomendado que estaba conectado a una especie de micrófono, o lo que fuese.

-¿Así que Harry?- presionó el aparato ese sobre su abdomen y presionó un poco.-Bonito nombre.

En circunstancias normales me hubiese quejado por su comentario; el nombre de Harry no me parecía un nombre tan bonito y mucho menos adecuado, prefería sin duda mi propio nombre, pero como ahora mismo no soy capaz de hilas mas de dos pensamientos coherentes a la vez pues no digo nada y mantengo la mirada fija en las imágenes borrosas y en movimiento que aparecen en la pantalla del ordenador. No consigo adivinar que es que y quien es quien pero aun así no soy capaz de apartar la mirada de esa imagen en blanco y negro.

-Parece que todo va bien.-comenta mientras observa la pantalla y presiona algunas teclas para congelar la imagen.- Esta es la cabeza.- dice señalando a una bola deforme y de color gris.- ¿La ve señor Potter?

Asiento, mas por inercia que otra cosa, y contemplo la imagen difusa que me señala. No consigo distinguir gran cosa, solo unos mofletes y lo que parece ser dos ojos cerrados. Unas pequeñas manos cerradas como puños ocultan parte del rostro, donde deberían estar la boca y la nariz, pero tampoco me importa demasiado pues solo con lo que estoy viendo ahora ya tengo suficiente para temblar como un flan durante al menos una hora.

-Se esta chupando el dedo.- explicó la doctora.- Es algo habitual.

Escucho como Lily se ríe y la piel se me pone de gallina. Y no precisamente de miedo.

-Esta son las piernas.-indica la doctora, congelando de nuevo la imagen para que pueda verla con mas detenimiento.

Dos pequeñas piernas ocupan la mayor parte de la pantalla, están cruzadas en un ángulo extraño y casi imposible, como si pretendiesen ocultar algo.

-Es vergonzoso, no le gusta que le veamos completamente desnudo.-bromea Lily, quizás porque ha podido leer en mi cara lo que estaba pensado o quizás porque ella también lo piensa.-Pero la doctora asegura que es un chico.

Asiento en silenció.

No se porque pero en los últimos treinta minutos es lo único que he hecho, bueno eso y estremecerme de vez en cuando con algún que otro comentario de la doctora sobre como deberá ser el parto.

La elocuencia y el don de pesar lógicamente me han abandonado, malditos traidores.

-Bien, parece que todo va perfectamente Lilian. Se ha formado correctamente y tiene un buen tamaño, ahora comprobare los latidos y si todo marcha bien te programare la próxima cita para el mes que viene.- dijo la doctora, presionado una tecla más.

Instantáneamente un palpitar rítmico y continuo capto mi atención por completo. Era como una melodía pegadiza, rápida y enérgica.

Una sonrisa estupida, que ni siquiera vi venir, se dibujo en mis labios y mi mano busco la de Lily. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y cerré los ojos un segundo para poder apreciar mejor el latir de ese pequeño corazón que yo había ayudado a crear. Era tan... increíble.

-Los latidos también están bien.-murmuró la doctora, apartando el aparato de ultrasonido y negándome la alegre melodía de aquel nuevo palpitar.-La dejare que se limpie, y después fijaremos la próxima cita.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación.

-Es alucinante, ¿a qué si?- me preguntó Lily cinco minutos después, para romper el silencio que se había autoproclamado dueño y señor de la consulta tras la marcha de la doctora.

-Si.-me sorprendí al escuchar mi propia voz pues sonaba ronca y débil, como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño.-Es... acojonante.

-A mi me sucedió lo mismo la segunda vez que vine.- dijo mientras cogia un puñado de papel desechable que la doctora le había dejado junto a la camilla donde estaba tumbada, y comenzó a limpiarse el abdomen.- No conseguía hablar y lo único que podía hacer era reír. Mi amiga Alice se preocupó bastante por mi.- sonrió.-Pensaba que me había vuelto loca del todo.

Loco. Si, yo creo que me he vuelto loco también.

-¿Qué sucedió la primera vez que viniste?-pregunté en apenas un susurro sin despegar aun mi mira de la imagen congelada de aquellas pequeñas piernas.

Lily dejó de limpiarse y bajó su suéter con brusquedad, sin importarle que se manchase con aquella sustancia pringosa que aun no se había limpiado del todo.

La miré de reojo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador, y vi que fruncía el ceño y bajaba la mirada.

¿Qué le sucedía?

-La primera vez llore.-susurró.

Oh.

-Sabia que estaba embarazada pero no quería admitirlo y cuando la doctora me lo mostró...-alzó la mirada y miró el monitor del ultrasonido con dulzura.-... no pude dejar de llorar. Era como si todo hubiese cobrado sentido y al mismo tiempo acabado.

Por supuesto; ella había estado sola, no recordaba quien era yo, y encima se había quedado sin trabajo. Era natural que llorase.

Mira que hacerle la dichosa preguntita, en ocasiones soy un autentico genio. Si, señor.

-Aquel día te vi.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

Ella me miro y sonrió apenas, se llevó ambas manos al vientre y comenzó a deslizarse por la camilla para poder bajarse. Con rapidez me hice a un lado y la sostuve de los hombros para evitar que se cayese.

-La tarde que me salvaste de ser atropellada.-dijo, su mirada fija en la mía y sus labios temblando imperceptiblemente como si estuviese ha punto de llorar. Aunque su sonrisa seguía presente.-Aquel día fue cuando la doctora Gray me confirmo que estaba embarazada.

_**(Lily)**_

Estoy sentada en el borde de la cama, perezosa y desorientada, como cuando duermes más de lo debido. Solo que yo no he dormido.

Me paso la mano por la nuca y la encuentro empapada de sudor. Me levanto con dificultad, cruzo la habitación y me asomo a la ventana, rezando para que sople un poco de brisa. Estamos a principios de Marzo y la primavera ya comienza a hacerse notar, el sol brilla durante más horas en el cielo y el frío londinense es más o menos soportable.

Suspiro, enfadada conmigo misma. No me gusta pensar que soy patética pero últimamente es el único pensamiento que me invade, bueno ese y el de desesperación. Se van turnando, a cada hora uno. Y sinceramente esta montaña rusa emocional comienza a fastidiarme un poco; porque, joder, no quiero echarlo de menos pero no soy capaz de olvidar que han pasado dos semanas.

¡Dos semanas! Llevaba dos semanas sin hablarme, sin contestar a mis llamadas, sin dirigirme si quiera la mirada... no, no puedo pasar por esto otra vez. Debo tranquilizarme y no comerme el coco.

Estará ocupado, enfermo o lo habrán abducido los extraterrestres... ¡Yo que se! Pero no debo obsesionarme. No.

Él no tiene el deber de llamarme todos los días, no somos una pareja es mas ni siquiera somos amigos, ¿por qué tendría que estar llamándome a todas horas? Es normal que no lo haga, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿quien soy yo? Solo la mujer que dejo embarazada, nada mas... ¡Uff! Si, definitivamente, estoy jodida.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el fin de semana aquí encerrada?-se burló Alice, entrando en el dormitorio.

La miro de reojo, aunque no respondo, y ella sonríe. Por su cara, y porque la he escuchado hablar por teléfono hace menos de quince minutos, puedo asegurar que tiene una cita. Y no precisamente con alguno de sus extraños ligues. No, este es "él chico". Como suele llamarlo ella.

Lo cierto es que no conozco su nombre, ya que Alice se niega a dármelo, pero si como es y que relación mantienen. Y déjenme decirles que es una relación tan rara que ni puede ser llamada relación. Él tipo, quien Alice conoce desde que era un niña, es algo así como su futuro marido, por mandato de sus padres, sin embargo ninguno de los dos esta interesado en que el día del enlace llegue por lo que mantiene una distancia prudencial. Hablan por teléfono una vez al mes y de vez en cuando se ven, nada más. Lo suyo es mas como una vieja amistad.

Además, según tengo entendido, él tiene una especie de novia o amiga con derechos y Alice... bueno Alice se lanza al cuello del primer friki que le hace caso. Así es ella.

-Oye, sabes que aunque pases horas pegada a ese teléfono eso no quiere decir que él te valla a llamar antes.-comentó con cierto tono maternal, que yo por supuesto detesto.-¿Por qué no sales un rato? Das un paseo, te vas te tiendas... no se, algo.

Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana, un avión a pasado por el cielo dejando una estela blanca a su paso. En la calle, varios metros mas abajo, se escuchan los claxon de los coches; hay un atasco de proporciones importantes. Desde luego, no me gustaría estar metida dentro de uno de esos coches ahora mismo.

-Lily, ¿qué opinas?

Me giro hacia Alice, que se contonea cómicamente delante mía con un vestido de flores de color azul. Se lleva las manos al pelo y lo alborota con desparpajo, imitando ese anuncio de acondicionador capilar que tanto le gusta, después se ríe. Y yo dibujo una sonrisa, no puedo evitarlo.

Hay momentos en los que realmente pienso que le falto un hervor antes de nacer, ¡es tan payasa!

-¿Y?- insiste, alzando ambas cejas, entre tenues risas.- ¿Cómo estoy?

-Muy fresca, pasaras frío.- respondo con fingido desinterés, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

Alice frunce las cejas durante un segundo, casi diría que menos, y después vuelve a sonreír. Se gira hacia el armario abierto y hurga entre su ropa y la mía hasta encontrar una chaqueta de un azul mas oscuro, se la pone con rapidez y vuelve a posar delante de mí.

-¿Y ahora?

-Mejor.

-Pero, ¿estoy bien?- pregunta- Y sabes, del uno al diez ¿que puntuación me darías?

Me lo pienso unos segundos, haciéndola sufrir deliberadamente, y finalmente cierro la ventana y digo:

-Un nueve, pero por que aun no te has puesto los zapatos.

Alice da un salto, un tanto exagerado, y trepa a la cama. Donde comienza a saltar como una niña pequeña, su vestido azul sube desde sus rodillas hasta sus muslos a cada salto y juro que he conseguido ver su ropa interior. Esas braguitas color marfil de encaje que ella solo se pone cuando quiere algo mas que una charla amena. Hoy esta de caza, eso esta claro.

-Pensé que ibas a ver a tu chico misterioso.-digo mientras me siento en el borde de la cama y ella deja de saltar para sentarse a mi lado.

-Y voy a verlo- responde.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tanto entusiasmo?- pregunto, alzando una ceja y señalando disimuladamente sus muslos.

Ella se sonroja y comienza a reír, se deja cara hacia atrás en al cama y suspira ruidosamente antes de cerrar los ojos y gritar, mas que decir;

-Hoy me ha dicho que me llevara a su piso, y que quizás uno de sus compañeros estará allí.

-¿Y?

Alice se incorporo con rapidez, casi como un resorte, y me miro con incredulidad. Como si yo fuese tonta o acabase de preguntar por que el cielo es azul y las nubes blancas.

-Sus compañeros están buenísimos.

¡Ah! Ahora entendía el asunto un poco mejor.

Todo se reducía a los impulsos sexuales que mi querida amiga no sabía mantener bajo control. Vamos que Alice pretendía liarse con uno de los compañeros de su supuesto prometido, o amigo especial o como quiera llamarlo.

-Define buenísimos- le digo, solo para picarla un poco.

Y funciona porque Alice infla los mofletes y frunce la nariz.

-Cachas, graciosos, atractivos, no son tontos del todo y tienen suficiente dinero como para invitarme a comer una hamburguesa sin que después tengas que pagar yo...- me explica.

Entonces no están mal; teniendo en cuenta los gustos de Alice o mejor dicho su mal ojo para los hombres, estos no suenan tan mal. Aunque ahora que me detengo a pensar tal vez es algo hipócrita eso de criticar el gusto para los hombres de Alice teniendo en cuenta que yo me he quede embarazada de un total desconocido que por alguna extraña razón no quiere hablar conmigo ahora mismo y del cual conozco... mmm, bueno no conozco nada de él.

Si tal vez no debería criticar a Alice.

-Solo ten cuidado.- le digo.

-Si mamá- se queja ella con voz infantil, dándome un golpecito en el hombro.- No te preocupes nadie me va a comer.- se burla.

Yo alzo ambas cejas y me llevo las manos al vientre, lo acarició y digo:

-Comerte no se si te van a comer pero...- le hago señas con los ojos para que mire mi vientre abultado y sonrió.-... quizás otra cosa si.

Alice parpadea, frunce los labios y después deja escapar una carcajada. Así es ella, tan bipolar como alocada.

-Vamos Lily, no voy a tener tan mala...- se calla de golpe, sabe que no debe decir las dos palabritas mágicas, aunque una ya la haya dicho.- Lo siento.-murmura.-Tranquila, tendré cuidado.- me asegura, dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- Es mas, ¿por qué no vienes también?

La miro con algo de incredulidad. ¿Yo? ¿Ir con ella?

-¿Yo?

-Si tú.

-Pero...

-Venga anímate, no puedes pasarte todo el día pegada al teléfono esperando la llamada de un tío que ni siquiera tragas.

Tuche.

Alice uno, Lily cero.

-Vamos, ven. Y así podré presentarte a Frank.

-¿A quien?

-A Frank, el chico misterioso.-responde entre risas.

¡Ah! Ese es su nombre.

-Bueno...

-Di que si.

-Yo...

-Di que si.

La miro unos segundos y sus ojos negros brillan con diversión, esta planeando algo lo intuyo aunque se que si es así no tendré ninguna posibilidad de líbrame. Alice puede ser muy persuasiva. Según del tema que trate, por su puesto.

-De acuerdo, iré. Conoceré a tu novio.- accedí con fingido aburrimiento, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

Esto era mejor que esperar una llamada que por lo visto no tenía pensado llegar nunca. ¿No?

-¡Alto!- gritó Alice, poniéndose de pie de golpe y señalándome con el dedo índice.- Primero debes saber ciertas cosas.-me advierte a lo que yo asiento en silencio, aunque divertida.- Primero, Frank no es mi novio es mi amigo... mmm, con derecho a casamiento.

Me rio entre dientes y Alice me imita, aunque intenta disimilarlo.

-Segundo, sus compañeros de piso son míos. Tú ya tienes a tu hombre.- señala mi barriga y yo vuelvo a reírme- Harry.

Asiento con rapidez, totalmente de acuerdo con ese punto.

-Y tercero, nada de cambios de humor radicales provocados por las hormonas.- dice, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Me rio de nuevo, e incluso me dejo caer sobre el edredón. Aunque se que después me costara bastante levantarme, por eso de que parezco una bola de billar.

Alice también se deja caer sobre la cama y ambas nos miramos fijamente cuando al cavo de algunos minutos dejamos de reír. Nuestras respiraciones son irregulares, la mía mas que la suya, y tenemos las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No te ralles, recuerda que el único tío que debe importante lo suficiente como para volverte loca es Harry.- me susurra, atrapando mi mano ente la suya y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Cierro los ojos y asiento en silencio.

Ella tiene razón. No tengo porque rallarme.

_**(James)**_

Pulso por quinta vez la tecla de borrado de mi ordenador portátil y apoyo la nuca contra la dura pared, alzo la vista al techo y me doy cuenta de que una araña a hecho de las suyas en una de las esquinas. Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

Debe terminar el informe para el jueves y aun no he escrito ni dos líneas. Una y media mas bien pues acabo de borrar la mitad.

Miro de nuevo la pantalla iluminada del portátil y pulso la tecla de borrado de nuevo, las letras en negrita y del número doce se borran una por una a gran velocidad, dejando la pantalla en blanco de nuevo. Solo el ratón, parpadeante y transformado en una línea recta y horizontal, es lo que se ve.

Abajo, en la cocina, las risas siguen. Ni siquiera se interrumpen. Y eso me molesta, aunque para ser sincero conmigo mismo últimamente todo me molesta. Me estoy volviendo algo huraño.

-Céntrate, James.- me golpeo ambas mejillas con las manos y vuelvo a colocar los dedos en posición sobre el teclado.

Transcurre un segundo, dos, tres... un minuto... cuatro minutos... ¡Nada!

Me froto con fuerza los ojos y gruño con frustración al mismo tiempo que me dejo caer hacia atrás. Mi nuca golpea la pared y sonido hueco me confirma que el dolor que siento quizás se transforme en un considerable maratón.

Estoy bloqueado, es oficial. Y eso, como es de suponer, no me hace demasiada gracia.

-Joder, joder, joder...-repito mi mantra entre dientes, murmurando cuanta palabra obscena se me pasa por la mente.

Mis ojos vagan por el techo. Hay una grieta en la pintura, cerca del marco de la ventana, y la araña invasora aun sigue tejiendo su telaraña. Debería lanzarle un cojín o algo.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro, a cada nueva bocanada de aire que entra por mi boca y estalla en mis pulmones me vuelvo un poquito más gilipollas. Eso o estoy totalmente jodido. Y lo cierto es que prefiero, y lo digo en serio, transformarme en un gilipollas completo antes de admitir que estoy jodido. Aunque... mmm, ser un gilipollas también es estar jodido en cierta forma. ¡Mierda! Ya estoy empezando a divagar de nuevo.

¿Qué coño me pasa? Yo nunca me he parado a pensar las cosas más de una vez y mucho menos me he retorcido los sesos hasta el punto de querer volarme la cabeza. Entonces, y formulo esta pregunta con toda mi curiosidad, ¿por qué no dejo de darle vueltas a sus palabras? A esa extraña y casual confesión de un casi suicidio. ¿Por qué no puedo borrar de mi mente su expresión serena y esas palabras tan macabras que no concuerdan para nada?

Porque, vamos, no es que sea un lince pero digo yo que si intentas suicidarte o al menos hacerte algo de daño, aunque en su caso fue algo más que querer rasparse una rodilla, uno no va contándolo tan tranquilamente después. ¿No?

Generalmente se debería callar, o ir a un psicólogo. ¡No soltarle al padre de tu hijo/ posible amigo/ aliado que el día que te lanzaste al trafico con los ojos cerrados y casi te matas fue el mismo día que te dijeron que estas embarazada! ¡Joder! ¡Eso no se hace!

Abro los ojos y frunzo el ceño. La araña sigue en el mismo lugar y con precisión le lanzo una bola de tela que resulta ser un calcetín usado. La araña se tambalea y cae al suelo boca arriba, patalea un poco y finalmente sale huyendo hacia vete tu saber donde. Seguramente dentro de varios días veré otra telaraña por hay.

Vuelvo a bajar la mirada a la pantalla en blanco del portátil y me rasco la barbilla. Tengo algo de barba, poca cosa, pero lo suficiente como para que me arañe un poco la yema de los dedos. Tal vez debería afeitarme, darme un baño... me olfateo la axila y frunzo el ceño. Si quizás si necesite un baño.

Aparto el portátil de mi regazo, cierro la hoja en blanco y apago la pantalla. Abajo las risas aun prosiguen. Chasqueo la lengua y me estiro todo lo largo que soy, las rodillas me crujen un poco pero ignorándolas me pongo en pie y me deshago de la sudadera con capucha que llevo puesta. Los pantalones del chándal son los siguientes y por ultimo me quito los bóxers con unas cuantas patadas. Entro desnudo al baño, dejando tras de mi el reguero de ropa, y me sumerjo en la ducha. Abro el grifo del agua caliente y suspiro cuando el líquido calido y transparente me roza la piel, calentándola y sonrojándola.

Tal vez por eso, porque me estoy dándome un baño, no escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar. Ni la voz de Sirius gritando divertido, que él no piensa ir a abrir. Tampoco soy consciente de los pasos acelerados de Frank al subir las escaleras de la cocina, ni oigo su voz al abrir la puerta y saludar a alguien. Y por su puesto no escucho el grito ahogado de Sirius ni su voz burlona gritarle a alguien, no oigo la voz asustadiza de una mujer ni sus pasos pesados y torpes al subir las escaleras. Porque como ya he dicho, me estoy dando un baño. Así que cuando salgo de la ducha, algo más relajado y completamente limpio, me envuelvo la cintura en una toalla, cosa que rara vez hago pero que hoy he hecho sin pensar, sacudo la cabeza, lanzando gotas de agua a diestra y siniestra; y regreso a mi habitación con la idea fija de terminar el dichoso informe y olvidarme de una vez por todas de esa pelirroja psicópata y con tendencias violentas que dice ser la madre de mi hijo. Pero la fortuna no me sonríe, es mas últimamente parece que solamente me da el culo, porque la puerta de mi dormitorio se abre con violencia y en el rellano, sonrojada y con la respiración irregular, se encuentra justamente la mujer que intento olvidar. Con su barriga de embarazada tan grande como la recordaba y el pelo recogido en un desenfadado moño que deja caer algunos mechones sobre su nuca y frente. Su boca se abre y cierra al compás de su pecho y sus ojos verdes me miran directamente a mí.

-¿James?- es lo primero que dice, y parece tan sorprendida de verme como yo de verla a ella. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que es ella quien ha invadido mi espacio personal, es decir mi dormitorio, no debería sorprenderse tanto al verme. Si no que tendría que ser yo el sorprendido.

-¡Wua! ¿Este es James?- grita una voz aguada, mas aguada que la de ella.- Joder, Lily, esta para comérselo. No me extraña que te lo tirases.

Parpadeo con rapidez, aclarando mi vista y centrándome en quien acompaña a Lily. Frank, Sirius, Remus y una chica pequeñita y morena que no conozco. ¡Perfecto! ¿Quien falta? ¿Mary?

-¿Qué sucede aquí? He oído voces.- escucho que pregunta Mary desde su habitación, contigua a la mía.

Bien, genial, cojonudo...¡¿Quién coño va a aparecer ahora?! ¡¿El papa?!

**¿Hola? **

**¿Sigue alguien hay? **

**No tenéis estacas, antorchas ni armas punzantes ¿cierto? jeje - -u**

**Bieeeeeen... ¿cómo empezar? ¿Me arrastro como un gusano ahora o después de suplicaros clemencia?... mmm, no se, no se.**

**Jaja.**

**Venga, ahora enserio.**

**¡Hola amig s!**

**¿Qué tal vuestro veranito? El mío ajetreado. Uff, mi jefa se puso enferma y he tenido que dar más horas de la que tenía previstas para poder cubrirla. Eso y que las escasas horas libres que tenia las utilizaba para irme a la playita o limpiar mi casita pues han dado como resultado mi mega, ultra, super, hiper retraso.**

**Ya se, ya se: no tengo perdón. Pero creedme, y no miento lo juro, que he actualizado en cuanto he podido.**

**He estado escribiendo poquito a poco, como las hormiguitas, hasta acabar el capítulo. Aunque ha salido flojito, pero espero que el próximo no. Pronto comenzara septiembre y terminare de trabajar, y en el periodo de descanso que tenga entre el final de mi curro de verano y el comienzo del nuevo curso en la uni pienso ponerme al día. Os lo prometo. :)**

**Bueno, me dejo de excusas y demás (que ya están muy vistas jeje). Disfrutad el capítulo y espero que la próxima vez que nos leamos sea dentro de muy poquito.**

**Besitos. ¡Muac!**

**¡Paz y amor!**


End file.
